Die Alchemistin
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Die Elfe Sylva ist den weiten Weg aus dem Unterirdischen Wald nach Castele gekommen, nur um ihren Traum zu leben: Sie möchte eine weltbekannte Alchemistin werden. Sie hat nichts mit sich genommen außer den Dolch ihres verstorbenes Vaters, ihr Lieblingsbuch - und eine hässliche Narbe auf der rechten Wange. A/N: Story folgt der Orginalstory des Spiels samt Origin Island Pack.
1. I,1 - Ankunft in Castele

_Kurze Info vorab: Ich habe das Spiel auf Englisch gespielt, schreibe diese Geschichte aber auf Deutsch, daher sind Namen und Dialoge an vielen Stellen relativ frei wiedergegeben und übersetzt worden. Eigennamen von Personen und einigen Orten jedoch habe ich so gelassen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie teilweise im Deutschen einen anderen Namen haben. (Das letzte Kapitel ist eine Aufschlüsselung meiner eigenen Übersetzungen der englischen Begriffe, falls es jemanden interessiert.) Ansonsten kann man diese Geschichte aber auch gut lesen, wenn man selbst Fantasy Life entweder gar nicht oder in einer anderen Sprache als Englisch gespielt hat._

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Level 5 und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Die Alchemistin**

TEIL I – CASTELE

Kapitel 1 – Ankunft in Castele

Als ich die Stadt Castele erreiche, ist es schon dunkel. Es war ein langer Weg vom Unterirdischen Wald hoch im Norden, aus dem ich stamme, bis hierher, doch es war ein wichtiger Weg für mich.

Ich versichere mich noch einmal, ob ich bei der richtigen Adresse bin, und klopfe dann an die Tür.

Eine rundliche Frau mit einem roten Tuch auf dem Kopf und einem freundlichen Gesicht öffnet mir. Das muss Pam sein, eine gute Freundin meiner Mutter. Bei ihr darf ich bleiben, während ich in Castele meine Ausbildung mache.

„Guten Abend", sage ich höflich. „Mein Name ist Sylva, ich –" Doch weiter komme ich gar nicht, denn Pam drückt mich schon herzlich an sich und bittet mich in ihr Haus. Dort bietet sie mir eine Tasse Tee und ein paar salzige Kekse an und redet in einer Tour. „War dein Weg sehr weit? Vermisst du schon deine Familie? Du bist deiner Mutter ja wirklich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!"

Da ich auf ihre Fragen keine Zeit zum Antworten bekomme und der Rest ihres Geredes auch eher belanglos ist, schalte ich schon nach wenigen Minuten auf Durchzug und kümmere mich nur um meine Kekse.

Als ich aufgegessen habe, zeigt Pam mir mein Zimmer. Dazu gehen wir wieder hinaus und dann eine Treppe hinauf auf den Dachboden. Oben zündet Pam eine Kerze an und ich erblicke mein neues Zuhause.

Es gibt nur ein Bett und einen Kleiderschrank, sonst nichts. Der Boden und die Wände bestehen aus dunklem Holz.

„Ich weiß, es ist recht klein", beginnt Pam.

„Mir gefällt's", sage ich schnell. Aus diesem Zimmer lässt sich bestimmt noch viel machen.

Pam lächelt mich an, dann bleiben ihre Augen auf meiner rechten Wange hängen. Sie versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch ich sehe ihr an, dass sie schockiert ist. Aber sie fragt nicht danach, sondern wünscht mir eine wunderbare erste Nacht in Castele und verschwindet.

Das ist der Moment, in dem ich beginne, Pam sehr gern zu haben.

Ich gehe zum Bett und lasse meinen kleinen Reisebeutel darauffallen. Darin sind nur der Dolch, den ich von Zuhause mitgenommen habe (er gehörte früher meinem Vater) und mein Lieblingsbuch ( _Die außergewöhnliche Geschichte der Alchemistin Rijuana_ ). Außer ihnen und den Kleidungsstücken und Schuhen, die ich trage, habe ich nichts mitgenommen. Aber das ist normal – wir Elfen aus dem Unterirdischen Wald sind ein sehr bescheidenes Volk. Wir reden nicht viel und brauchen nicht viel.

Ich betrachte mein Spiegelbild in der nachtschwarzen Fensterscheibe. Ich habe dunkle, lange Haare, die ich zu einem Dutt hochgebunden habe, und strahlend blaue Augen. Und diese hässliche Narbe, die sich über meine rechte Wange zieht…

Ich wende schnell den Blick ab, lege mich stattdessen ins Bett und puste die Kerze aus. In der Dunkelheit starre ich an die Decke und denke an meine Mutter und meinen Bruder.

Meine Mutter sagte zum Abschied: „Werde die beste Alchemistin, die es gibt."

Und mein Bruder: „Pass auf dich auf."

Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, sie beide nicht zu enttäuschen. Schließlich bin ich für meine Ausbildung zur Alchemistin extra hierhergekommen – so viele Meilen weit weg vom Unterirdischen Wald…


	2. I,2 - Der König

Kapitel 2 – Der König

In meiner ersten Nacht in Castele träume ich schlecht. Ich stecke nämlich in einem Dilemma: Ich weiß, dass man hier viele verschiedene Leben leben kann, aber ich habe beschlossen, nur Alchemistin zu werden, damit ich darin perfekt werde. Ich glaube nämlich, dass mich die anderen Leben nur davon ablenken würden!

Und davon träume ich dann auch. Ich träume, dass ich die perfekte Alchemistin bin und einem gefährlichen Monster gegenüberstehe – in diesem Moment wünsche ich mir, ein Paladin zu sein. Dann bin ich fast am Verhungern – und wünsche mir, ein Angler zu sein. Oder ich erfriere – und wünsche mir, eine Näherin zu sein. Und so weiter.

Schließlich wälze ich mich hin und her – und lande zuletzt auf dem Holzfußboden. Das laute Geräusch und der Aufprall wecken mich abrupt. Im ersten Moment bin ich verwirrt, wo ich mich befinde, doch dann fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich rappele mich auf und lege die Decke aufs Bett.

Pam kommt herein, aufgeschreckt von dem lauten Geräusch.

„Entschuldige", sage ich.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Nein", lüge ich. Wir Elfen sind eigentlich ehrlich, aber wir sind auch meistens sehr verschlossen.

„Du solltest nachsehen, ob du Post hast", schlägt Pam dann vor. „Vermutlich ist sogar ein ganz besonderer Brief dabei", ergänzt sie verschwörerisch und geht hinaus.

Ich folge ihr. Gerade, als ich mein Zimmer verlasse und mir zum ersten Mal die Sonne von Castele ins Gesicht scheint, sehe ich, wie der Postmann gerade wieder verschwindet.

Pam wartet gespannt vor dem Briefkasten, der anzeigt, dass ich tatsächlich Post habe.

Ich gehe die Treppen hinunter und entnehme dem Kasten den Brief.

Er ist von König Erik. Er möchte mich im Palast sehen, sobald ich meine Lizenz erworben habe.

Der _König_ möchte _mich_ sehen? Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich aufgeregt bin, hier in Castele.

Doch Pam schmälert meine Freude ein wenig, indem sie mir erklärt, dass der König das bei jedem machen würde, der sein erstes Leben beginnt. „Aber als allererstes brauchst du nun deine Lizenz. Geh zum Zunftbüro und hol sie dir ab." Sie erklärt mir den Weg und nickt mir dann aufmunternd zu.

Ich lächele nur nervös.

„Du bist ja ganz grün", ruft sie da. „Nur keine Angst. Hier, eine kleine Aufmunterung." Und sie holt aus ihrer Tasche einen Bonbon und gibt ihn mir.

„Danke", sage ich, stecke ihn in meine Hosentasche (mir ist zurzeit nicht so nach etwas Süßem) und gehe los. Ich kann verstehen, warum meine Mutter so gut mit ihr befreundet ist, obwohl sie so weit weg voneinander wohnen.

Beim Zunftbüro angekommen, spreche ich mit dem Zunftmeister, der mir meine Novizen-Lizenz überreicht.

Dies ist ein bedeutender Moment für mich, denn in diesem Moment bin ich nun offiziell eine Alchemistin! Zumindest eine in Ausbildung.

Er erklärt mir noch ein wenig etwas über das Prinzip der Leben, doch da ich mich schon auskenne, höre ich nicht wirklich hin.

Plötzlich hören wir von draußen lautes Geschrei.

„Das muss auf dem Marktplatz sein", sagt der Zunftmeister besorgt.

Ich stecke meine Lizenz ein und renne hinaus auf den Marktplatz. Dort erlebe ich das Unglaublichste, was ich jemals gesehen habe – und ich komme aus dem Unterirdischen Wald: Zwei Männer streiten sich mit einem fliegenden, weiblichen Schmetterling!

So viel ich mitbekomme, scheinen sich die Männer über etwas zu ärgern, das der Schmetterling zu ihnen gesagt hat. Deshalb wollen sie sie nun einfangen und teuer verkaufen!

Ich bin so verwundert, dass ich erst eingreife, als der Schmetterling mich um Hilfe bittet. Mutig trete ich zwischen sie und die beiden Männer, die mir nun weißmachen wollen, wie gesetzestreu sie eigentlich seien, nur dass die äußeren Umstände sie zu solchen Sachen zwingen würden.

„Das glaubt ihr doch selber nicht!", erwidere ich und frage mich, woher dieser plötzliche Mut kommt. Aber wir Elfen sind ein hilfsbereites Volk. Und einem Schmetterling in Not muss man immer helfen!

„Hmm", überlegt der größere und anscheinend auch klügere der beiden. „Dann gib uns dein ganzes Geld!"

Ich muss mir ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. „Niemals!", rufe ich.

„Los, durchsuch sie", befiehlt der größere Mann seinem kleinen, dicken Kumpan, „und nimm ihr alles Geld ab, dass du findest."

„Geht klar, Bruder", sagt er und kommt auf mich zu.

Ich wehre mich, doch er ist stärker als ich und mein Dolch liegt oben in meinem Zimmer. Ich kann sogar von hier das Fenster zu meinem Zimmer sehen…

Schließlich greift er in meine Taschen und findet nichts außer Pams Bonbon.

„Pierre!", ruft er erschrocken. „Sie hat kein Geld! Nur so'n Bonbon."

„Was, Butch?", ruft der ältere Bruder namens Pierre. „Die Arme." Dann sieht er mich an. „Du solltest Geld verdienen. Das ist wichtig. Sonst kannst du hier nichts kaufen."

Ich sage nichts, denn meine Gedanken sind provozierend. _Ich bin ja nicht dumm!_

Sie nehmen mir schließlich wirklich den Bonbon weg, sagen noch einmal, ich müsse dringend Geld verdienen und verschwinden endlich.

Der Schmetterling ist außer sich vor Dankbarkeit.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", frage ich dann.

„Ich bin hier, um alles über die verschiedenen Leben von Reveria zu erfahren", verkündet sie fröhlich. „Deswegen fliege ich umher und frage die Leute nach ihren Leben."

„Und die beiden Kerle eben?"

„Die habe ich auch gefragt. Und sie dabei irgendwie beleidigt…"

„Was hast du denn gesagt?"

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie dem Leben Diebe angehören würden, weil ich gerade gesehen habe, wie sie jemanden beklauten."

Ich lache los und der Schmetterling kichert leise.

„Nun muss ich aber leider los", sagt sie. „Ich muss hoch zum Palast. Mach's gut." Und dann fliegt sie so schnell in Richtung Norden, dass ich nicht einmal sagen kann, dass ich dort ebenfalls hinmuss.

Kopfschüttelnd mache ich mich auf den Weg, komme an netten kleinen Häusern vorbei, ein paar kleinen Läden und einem Brunnen mit der Statue einer wunderschönen Frau. Castele ist wirklich eine schöne Stadt.

Der Palast ist von außen nicht besonders beeindruckend und ähnelt eher einer Burg. Ich gehe hinein, eine breite Treppe hinauf und will gerade den Thronsaal betreten, als mich die Wachen davor aufhalten.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?", fragen sie.

„Ich habe eine Einladung vom König erhalten", antworte ich gelassen. „Er möchte mich unverzüglich sehen."

„Sie können da aber leider nicht rein, so wie Sie gekleidet sind."

„Wie bitte?!", empöre ich mich. Ich habe vielleicht nicht die schönsten Sachen, aber ein Lump bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!

„Sie müssen sich ein wenig angemessener kleiden", sagt der eine Soldat.

„Zum Beispiel mit einer Fliege oder Krawatte", fügt der andere hinzu.

Ich versuche, meine Wut zu zügeln, als ich meine: „Hören Sie, ich bin erst gestern Abend in Castele angekommen und habe noch kein Geld. Wo soll ich bitte Ihrer Meinung nach eine Fliege oder Krawatte herbekommen?"

„Das ist nicht unser Problem", sagt der eine.

„Bitte gehen Sie nun", sagt der andere.

Verärgert drehe ich mich um und höre plötzlich die lautstarke Stimme des Schmetterlings.

„Was soll das heißen, ich darf hier nicht rein?", ruft sie.

Während ich die Treppen hinunter zur Eingangshalle gehe, höre ich den Minister sagen: „Es tut mir leid, aber Insekten sind am Hof nicht gestattet."

„Das ist Diskriminierung!"

Als ich bei den beiden ankomme, sagt der Minister gerade: „Das sind die Regeln." Dann geht er einfach weg.

„Na, lassen sie dich auch nicht rein?", sage ich freundlich.

„Oh, dieser fiese Mann!", wütet der Schmetterling. „Ich bin doch gar kein richtiges Insekt!"

Wir gehen gemeinsam raus.

„Und warum darfst du nicht rein?", fragt sie dann.

„Ich bin nicht schick genug", erwidere ich und verziehe genervt das Gesicht. „Sie meinen, ich bräuchte eine Fliege oder Krawatte oder so. Weißt du zufällig, wo man so was herbekommt?"

„Das nicht, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagt sie, fliegt zu mir und setzt sich auf meinen Hals. „Jetzt bin ich deine Fliege."

„Ich würde sagen, das ist eine klassische Win-Win-Situation", lache ich, drehe mich wieder um und gehe mit dem Schmetterling zurück ins Schloss.

„Wir haben Ihnen doch gerade gesagt-", beginnt der Wachsoldat, bevor er meine Fliege sieht.

Die beiden Soldaten sind ganz begeistert von ihrer glitzernden Schönheit.

 _Sie lenkt zumindest von meinem Gesicht ab_ , denke ich und betrete endlich den Thronsaal.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt", flüstert der Schmetterling.

„Sch", mache ich, bin aber ebenfalls gespannt.

Es ist ein schöner, großer, offener Raum, der zwar eines Königs würdig ist, aber nicht übermäßigen Schmuck zeigt. Er passt gut zum Rest von Castele.

Ich verbeuge mich vor dem König, als ich vor dem Thron stehe. Neben ihm steht eine wunderschöne Frau in einem edlen Kleid.

„Mein Name ist König Erik", sagt er so gebieterisch wie möglich, denn er sieht aus wie ein kleiner Junge… „Ich bin der 11. König von Castele." Ich vermute, dass er mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner ist als ich.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich empfangt", erwidere ich höflich.

„Ich möchte dir zu deinem neuen Leben gratulieren", sagt König Erik. „Du bist, wie ich höre, aus dem Unterirdischen Wald ganz hoch im Norden zu uns gekommen, nur um… ähm… Für welches Leben hast du dich nochmal entschieden?"

„Also wirklich, Schatz!", ruft die Frau. Es scheint sich bei ihr wohl um Königin Ophelia zu handeln.

„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache, du fühlst dich bei uns wohl und meisterst dein Leben gut."

„Der König ist total niedlich", flüstert der Schmetterling.

„Wie war das?", fragt der König.

„Nichts, Euer Majestät", erwidere ich schnell.

„Dich langweilt wohl mein Gerede."

Ich schüttele heftig mit dem Kopf. Oh, dieser aufgeregte Schmetterling!

„Ich bin ja schon fertig", meint der König freundlich. „Liebling, möchtest du noch etwas sagen?", wendet er sich dann an seine Frau.

Diese nickt und sieht mir fest in die Augen. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und dass du dein Bestes gibst."

„Danke", sage ich und knickse.

„Und du, Prinzessin Laura", wendet sich der König nun zu seiner anderen Seite – wo jedoch niemand steht. „Wo ist dieses Mädchen nur schon wieder hin? Immer streunert sie draußen herum!"

„Die Prinzessin schein recht wild zu sein", flüstert der Schmetterling und wird dieses Mal zum Glück nicht gehört.

Abschließend gibt der König mir Tipps, die mir alle entweder schon bekannt oder nicht so wichtig sind. Verdiene Geld, lebe alle Leben, etc. „Sylva, die Alchemistin!", verkündet er schließlich und ich merke, wie sich ein strahlendes Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitet, denn das klingt wirklich gut in meinen Ohren. Dann schenkt er mir noch 300 Dosh, eine Weltkarte, in die unser Unterirdischer Wald aber leider nicht mehr eingezeichnet ist, und mein neues Outfit.

Ich binde mir das grüne Tuch um den Kopf, ziehe den langen grünen Mantel über und schließlich noch die blauen Schuhe an und sehe nun wie eine richtige Alchemistin aus.

„Jedes Leben hat einen eigenen Meister, der dir gleichzeitig als Mentor dient", erklärt der König weiter. „Du kannst, wenn du dich anstrengst, verschiedene Stufen erreichen. Du beginnst als Novize, wirst dann Anfänger, Lehrling und schließlich Meister. Wenn dir das nicht reicht, stehen dir noch die Ränge Held und Legende offen."

Ich nicke ernst. Ich bin hier, um die perfekte Alchemistin zu werden – und ich bin zu allem bereit!

„Und nun geh zu deinem neuen Meister", schickt der König mich freundlich fort. „Ich wünsche dir ewiges Glück und solltest du jemals in Schwierigkeiten sein, komm hierher und dir wird geholfen werden."

„Ich danke Euch vielmals", sage ich, verbeuge mich tief und gehe.

Der Schmetterling löst sich erst wieder von mir, als wir aus dem Palast herausgetreten sind. „Danke, dass ich den König sehen durfte", ruft sie aufgeregt. „Das hat großen Spaß gemacht!"

Ich lächele.

„Ich wünsche dir noch viel Glück in deinem neuen Leben", sagt sie dann und es klingt nach Abschied. Sie scheint mich zu betrachten, denn sie fügt hinzu: „Du siehst gut aus in deinen neuen Sachen. Aber doch ein wenig kahl am Hals, nicht wahr?"

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Sie stammelt ein wenig vor sich hin, bis sie schließlich mit ihrer Frage rausrückt: „Kann ich bitte bei dir bleiben?"

Ich überlege kurz, bevor ich nicke. „Ja, kannst du."

„Au ja!", ruft sie vergnügt.

Sie ist schließlich die erste Freundin, die ich mir hier in Castele gemacht habe, abgesehen von Pam natürlich. Dass ausgerechnet ein sprechender Schmetterling nun mein Begleiter sein soll… Aber das passt doch ganz gut zu einer Elfe, nicht wahr?

„Mein Name ist Flutter", sagt sie dann.

„Freut mich, Flutter. Ich bin Sylva."

„Ich weiß", lacht sie und fliegt wieder zu meinem Hals, um meine Fliege zu sein. „Die schon bald sehr berühmte Alchemistin Sylva!"

Ich lächele nur und mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem neuen Meister.


	3. I,3 - Der erste Test

Kapitel 3 – Der erste Test

Laut meiner Karte befindet sich das Labor von Professor Flamel in der Bibliothek, nicht weit entfernt vom Schloss. Ich habe ja nichts gegen eine Bibliothek – ganz im Gegenteil, ich mag Bücher sehr gerne – aber ob das der richtige Ort für ein Alchemielabor ist, bezweifle ich…

Wir betreten das Gebäude und stehen nun in einem langen Flur. Da ein Mann an einem Tisch sitzt, der aussieht wie eine Art Rezeption, wage ich es, ihn anzusprechen. „Entschuldigen Sie", beginne ich und der Mann schaut von seinem Buch auf. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Labor von Professor Flamel."

„Ah ja", macht der Mann. „Den Flur entlang und dann nach rechts."

„Danke", erwidere ich und gehe in die besagte Richtung. Ich sehe, dass das Labor nicht im selben Raum wie all die Bücher ist und bin beruhigt. Wenn man zur Bibliothek möchte, muss man anscheinend weiter geradeaus gehen. Ich jedoch biege nach rechts ab und komme in einen kleinen Raum, der für mich das Paradies ist: Überall Kolben, blubbernde Kessel, verschiedenste Flüssigkeiten und Zutaten in den Regalen. In der Mitte steht ein Mann, der einen Kolben schüttelt, bis dieser plötzlich explodiert.

„Alles in Ordnung?", frage ich durch den schwarzen Rauch, der sich schon bald wieder verzieht.

Der Mann sieht mich nur verwundert an.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Professor Flamel", sage ich.

„Warum?", fragt er misstrauisch und fährt sofort fort: „Mir gefällt dein Gesicht nicht."

Ich bin entsetzt. Auch wenn einem meine Narbe sofort ins Auge sticht, sagt man so etwas doch nicht einfach!

„Du bist bestimmt hier, um meine Bomben zu klauen, nicht wahr?", sagt Flamel dann aber und hat wohl das zuvor Gesagte eher metaphorisch gemeint.

Weh hat es trotzdem getan. „Ich bin kein Dieb!", rufe ich.

Plötzlich meldet sich ein Vogel zu Wort, der in der einen Ecke des Raumes umherfliegt und den ich vorher noch gar nicht bemerkt habe. „Aber Professor, das ist doch deine neue Schülerin!"

„Sei still, Beaker", fährt Flamel den Vogel an und sieht dann zu mir. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Sylva."

„Die Elfe aus dem Unterirdischen Wald?"

Ich nicke.

„Alchemie", beginnt er, ohne sich zu entschuldigen oder weiter auf mich einzugehen, „besteht aus lauten Explosionen. Wenn es nicht ordentlich knallt, ist es keine echte Alchemie."

Ich lege verwundert meine Stirn in Falten. Ist das wirklich seine Meinung? Dass Alchemie laut sein muss? Damit bin ich nun überhaupt nicht einverstanden! Alchemie bedeutet Genauigkeit und Präzision und Ruhe und Konzentration und Heilung! Aber da dies mein erster Tag ist, beschließe ich, nicht meinem Meister zu widersprechen. Auch wenn es mir schwerfällt…

„Sieh her", sagt er nun. Anscheinend möchte er mir etwas zeigen. Er schüttelt den Kolben in seiner Hand noch einmal kräftig – und was immer es gewesen ist, dass er mir habe zeigen wollen, das Experiment geht schief. Wieder ist der Professor umgeben von schwarzem Rauch.

Beaker, der Vogel lacht, und ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln.

„Nun ja", sagt Flamel dann, als wieder alles klar ist, „wie dem auch sei. Alchemie besteht aus lautem Knall und Boom. Es ist eine sehr edle Wissenschaft. Dafür bist du doch hergekommen, nicht wahr? Um die Wissenschaft der Explosionen kennenzulernen."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, ruft er aus: „Aber natürlich bist du das!"

Ich schweige lieber.

„Bevor ich dich aber bei mir aufnehme, musst du einen Test bestehen", erklärt er nun.

Mir wird ganz elend – ich habe doch nie etwas gebraut! Deswegen bin ich ja hergekommen, um es zu lernen! Aber es hilft ja nichts, also höre ich ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich aufmerksam zu.

„Als erstes möchte ich, dass du einen Gesundheitstrank braust. Ich persönlich finde ihn recht unsinnig, aber zu den Explosionen kommen wir später noch. Kennst du das Rezept?"

Ich schüttele niedergeschlagen mit dem Kopf. Mein erster Tag und ich bin jetzt schon ein hoffnungsloser Fall…

Doch zu meinem Erstaunen reagiert mein Meister ganz freundlich. „Das macht nichts. Beaker wird dir eine Kopie geben."

Erleichtert nicke ich und sehe zu dem Vogel in der Ecke. Sprechende Schmetterlinge, Assistenz-Vögel – dieser Ort war seltsamer als gedacht.

„Hier, für dich", sagt Flamel da und übergibt mir meinen ersten eigenen Kolben.

„Danke!", freue ich mich und strahle über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja, ja", sagt Flamel. „Und nun geh, und brau deinen ersten Trank."

Ich nicke eifrig, gehe dann zu Beaker, der mir das Rezept gibt. _1x Heilkraut + 1x Quellwasser_. Sieht einfach aus, aber wo soll ich nur die Zutaten herbekommen?

Als habe der Vogel meine Gedanken erraten, sagt er nun: „Geh nach Süd-Castele zu Fizz. Sie ist ebenfalls eine Schülerin von Flamel; sie wird dir die nötigen Zutaten geben."

Ich nicke und will gerade gehen, als er mich aufhält. „Sylva?", flüstert er, damit Flamel uns nicht hört. „Der Professor ist vielleicht ein wenig eigen, aber er ist ein wahres Genie."

Ich lächele und gehe dann aus der Bibliothek.

„Siehst du das auch so?", fragt Flutter mich sofort, als ich die Tür hinter uns zugemacht habe.

„Was?"

„Na, dass Alchemie nur aus lautem Knall und Schall besteht."

„Ganz sicher nicht!", mache ich mir nun Luft und beschreibe ihr, was die Alchemie für mich bedeutet.

„Gut", sagt sie daraufhin nur.

Wir gehen durch Castele, kommen an all den kleinen, schönen Häusern und Läden vorbei und dem Brunnen mit dieser wunderschönen Frau. Es ist so vollkommen anders hier als im Unterirdischen Wald. Dort gibt es nur ein paar Lichtstrahlen von oben und alles ist voller dunkler Bäume und Büsche. Mir hat es dort sehr gefallen, aber ich muss nun zugeben, dass Castele mir auch gefällt. Die Menschen, dir hier wohnen, müssen sehr glücklich sein.

Im Süden des inneren Viertels gelangen wir an die Stadtmauer, passieren das Tor und überqueren dann auf einer Brücke den Burggraben. Süd-Castele ist schon nicht mehr besonders städtisch. Es gibt Felder, auf denen Bauern arbeiten, und einen Reitstall.

„Wie sollen wir hier nur Fizz finden?", fragt Flutter hoffnungslos.

Ich schaue mich um, doch jede Frau, die hier herumläuft, könnte Fizz sein. Schließlich gehe ich zu einer freundlich aussehenden älteren Frau und frage sie nach Fizz.

„Fizz?", antwortet sie. „Die habe ich unten beim kleinen Wasserfall gesehen." Sie weist uns die Richtung und Flutter und ich gehen weiter nach Süden.

Bald gelangen wir auf einen schmalen Sandweg, der über kleine Flüsse und an Apfelbäumen vorbeiführt. Dieser Ort kommt meiner Heimat bisher am nächsten – obwohl er viel zu hell ist.

Wir kommen zu dem besagten Wasserfall und finden dort eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langen, blauen Haaren, einem Kolben in der Hand und der gleichen Uniform wie ich.

„Fizz?", frage ich sie, als ich vor ihr stehe.

Sie sieht auf. „Ja?"

„Mein Name ist Sylva. Ich wurde von Beaker geschickt für ein paar Zutaten."

„Ah, dann bist du die neue Schülerin." Sie gibt mir freundlich die Hand. „Willkommen."

„Danke", sage ich.

„Ich bin auch eine Schülerin von Professor Flamel", erklärt sie.

„Bist du auch so verrückt nach Bomben?"

Sie lacht. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. In der Alchemie geht es darum, alle möglichen, nützlichen Gegenstände herzustellen."

Ich nicke erfreut. „Zum Beispiel einen Heiltrank."

„Ja, genau, aber man braucht die richtigen Zutaten dafür." Dann gerät sie plötzlich ins Schwärmen. „Ach, ich liebe mein Leben. Das Beste ist, dass ich mir selber Accessoires herstellen kann. Ist es nicht wunderbar, etwas zu tragen, dass man selbst gemacht hat?"

Ich nicke nur.

„Wenn's funktioniert, ist das toll. Und wenn nicht… nun ja, dann ist das eben so. Professor Flamel ist sehr zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit", erzählt sie stolz. „Was ist dein erster Test?", fragt sie dann plötzlich.

„Der Heiltrank", sage ich.

„Keine Sorge, der ist einfach", versichert sie.

„Beaker meint, du würdest mir die Zutaten dafür geben", wiederhole ich.

„Aber natürlich", ruft sie und überreicht mir _1x Quellwasser_ und _1x Heilkraut_. „Kleiner Tipp: Solch einfache Zutaten wie Quellwasser oder Ähnliches kann man gut hier in der Gegend finden und selber sammeln. Das Wasser findest du zum Beispiel dort drüben." Sie zeigt auf den kleinen Wasserfall.

„Danke", sage ich.

„Nun würde ich aber lieber schnell zurücklaufen und deinen Testtrank brauen", schlägt sie vor.

Ich nicke nur und verkneife mir den Kommentar: „Das hatte ich vor." Stattdessen sage ich freundlich Auf Wiedersehen.

„Bis bald und viel Glück", sagt Fizz und winkt, als ich mich umdrehe und gehe.

„Ich mag Fizz", verkündet Flutter, als wir außer Hörweite sind. „Sie ist so freundlich und aufgedreht – wie ich."

„Ja", lächle ich. So ganz anders als ich…

Wieder im Labor erläutert Beaker mir, wie ich einen Trank brauen kann. Ich muss rühren, schneiden, schütteln und den richtigen Moment abwägen. Nichts Unmögliches, aber auch alles nicht ganz so einfach.

Nachdem ich alles verstanden habe, nehme ich meinen Kolben in die Hand, lege das Heilkraut und das Quellwasser auf die Arbeitsfläche, das Rezept daneben und fange an. Wenn man erst mal drin ist, ist das Ganze viel weniger kompliziert als befürchtet und schon nach kurzer Zeit bin ich fertig. Vor mir steht mein erster Trank – ein Heiltrank.

„Sehr gut", lobt Professor Flamel, der mir wohl über die Schulter geschaut hat und sich nun den Trank von Nahem ansieht. „Nicht schlecht für den Anfang." Dann sieht er mich an und verkündet feierlich: „Du hast deinen ersten Test bestanden."

Ich strahle freudig.


	4. I,4 - Der zweite Test

Kapitel 4 – Der zweite Test

„Für deinen zweiten Test", fährt Professor Flamel fort, „muss ich dir erst einmal erklären, dass ein Alchemist nicht nur im Labor an seinen Tränken arbeiten sollte, sondern auch den Menschen in seiner Umgebung behilflich sein sollte. Wenn du durch Castele gehst, werden die meisten Leute Aufgaben für dich haben. Diese solltest du übernehmen – manchmal springt sogar was für dich heraus, leider selten eine Bombe." Er seufzt theatralisch. „Jedenfalls hat mich letztens jemand angesprochen, dem ich helfen sollte. Da es jedoch überhaupt nichts mit Explosionen zu tun hatte, war mir das Ganze zu langweilig. Deshalb übergebe ich dir nun diesen Fall. Also, für deinen zweiten Test gehe zu Rupert (er ist meistens auf dem Marktplatz, vor dem Allgemeinwarenladen) und hilf ihm bei seinem Problem."

Ich nicke und gehe.

„Kein besonders gutes Vorbild, nicht wahr?", meint Flutter, als wir wieder aus der Bibliothek herausgegangen sind.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern. „Er hat seine Ausbildung ja auch schon abgeschlossen."

„Aber trotzdem", entrüstet sie sich. „Sei bitte später eine bessere Meisterin als dieser Professor!"

„Wenn ich jemals soweit komme…"

„Aber warum denn nicht? Das schaffen wir schon."

Ich lächele über das _Wir_ , während ich mir vorstelle, wie ein Schmetterling einen Trank braut und dabei leise lachen muss.

Als wir den Marktplatz erreichen, dauert es nicht lange, bis wir Rupert finden. Er hätte gerne eine Glückszauber-Kette und gibt mir das Rezept dafür ( _1x Lederband + 1x Gefährliches Objekt_ ).

Als ich letzteres lese, frage ich frei heraus: „Warum?"

„Ich… bin verliebt", antwortet er schließlich.

„Aber das ist doch nichts Schlimmes."

„Manchmal schon. Oh, wie weh die Liebe tut. Ich möchte ihr sagen, wie ich fühle… Aber das ist gerade das Problem. Ich bin nämlich zu schüchtern… Deswegen habe ich einen Liebesbrief geschrieben und –"

„Das ist so süß!", ruft da plötzlich jemand und als wir uns verwundert umdrehen, steht Fizz bei uns.

Rupert ist sichtlich erschrocken. „Ah. Das ist ja unsere beste Kundin…"

Sie lacht. „Du bist ja wirklich schüchtern!"

„Bitte nicht ärgern", fleht Rupert.

„Oh", hört Fizz sofort auf zu lachen. „Das wollte ich nicht. Bitte fahre fort."

Rupert dreht sich wieder zu mir. „Das Problem ist einfach, dass ich nie Glück habe." Er erzählt uns, wie er auf dem Weg zu dem Haus seiner Geliebten, der er seinen Brief bringen wollte, von verschiedenen Tieren attackiert wurde oder von Kindern geärgert.

„Das klingt wirklich nach einer schlimmen Verstrickung von Unglücken", sage ich und versuche, mitfühlend zu sein.

„Ja. Deswegen hätte ich gerne eine Glückszauber-Kette. Professor Flamel wollte mir nicht helfen, weil er meinte, mein Anliegen sei zu langweilig…"

„Das tut mir leid", sagt Fizz.

„D-danke", stottert Rupert und für einen kurzen Moment frage ich mich, ob Fizz vielleicht seine große Liebe ist.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin", versichere ich daher. Ich kann ja wenigstens einmal versuchen, ein wenig Glück und Liebe in der Welt zu verteilen – wo sie doch immer einen so großen Bogen um mich machen…

„Wirklich?", fragt Rupert erstaunt.

„Ja, klar", steigt Fizz in das Vorhaben mit ein. „Für die Liebe!"

Daraufhin grinst Rupert breit und ich blicke noch einmal auf das Rezept. Wir brauchen _1x Lederband_ und _1x Gefährliches Objekt_.

Fizz schaut mir über die Schulter. „Seltsam", murmelt sie. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

Ich sehe sie fragend an, doch sie reagiert nicht.

„Die Zutaten zu bekommen könnte ein wenig schwierig werden", meint sie stattdessen. „Das Lederband können wir im Handwerkerviertel bekommen, aber von einem Gefährlichen Objekt hab ich noch nicht mal was gehört…"

„Und nun?", frage ich.

„Da müssen wir wohl jemanden fragen, der sich auskennt", erwidert sie und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Wir verabschieden uns von Rupert und machen uns dann auf den Weg ins Handwerkerviertel, welches sich östlich des Marktplatzes befindet. Dort steuert Fizz direkt auf einen bestimmten Laden zu.

Ich bin recht froh, Fizz dabei zu haben, weil sich mit ihrer Hilfe alles vereinfacht und verschnellert. Daher lasse ich sie auch machen und halte mich eher im Hintergrund.

„Hi", grüßt Fizz den Ladenbesitzer. „Wir hätten gerne _1x Lederband_."

„Hallo, Fizz", erwidert der junge Mann. „Kommt sofort." Er wirft mir einen Blick zu. „Ist das etwa eine neue Alchemieschülerin?"

Ich finde die Frage ein wenig überflüssig, da man mir meinen Beruf eigentlich schon an meiner Kleidung ansehen kann… Dennoch lächele ich freundlich.

„Ähm ja", antwortet Fizz. „Das ist Sylva."

„Erfreut, dich kennenzulernen", sagt der Ladenbesitzer und gibt mir die Hand.

„Ja", erwidere ich nur, weil mir nichts Besseres einfällt.

Fizz räuspert sich einmal kurz und der junge Mann hört auf, mich anzustarren.

„Hier", sagt er stattdessen und gibt Fizz das Lederband.

„Wie viel?", fragt sie und kramt in ihren Taschen nach Münzen.

„Heute nichts", verkündet der Ladenbesitzer und zwinkert mir zu.

„Danke", sagt Fizz verwundert und ich lächele nur noch einmal gequält, bevor wir schnell wieder gehen.

„Ich glaube", sagt Fizz, als wir außer Hörweite sind, „ich nehm dich jetzt immer mit zum Einkaufen. Wir haben die Glückszauber-Kette noch nicht einmal gemacht und haben schon jetzt Glück!" Sie lacht fröhlich und marschiert in Richtung eines anderen Ladens.

Mir ist das Ganze eher unangenehm gewesen…

„Der Laden dort drüben", sagt Fizz eine kurze Weile später und zeigt auf besagten Laden, „ist ein wenig seltsam. Er heißt _Materialwunder_ und dem Besitzer darf man nicht zu viel vertrauen, aber mit Zutaten, die schwer zu bekommen sind, kennt er sich bestens aus."

Wir gehen zu diesem Geschäft und sein Besitzer ist vollkommen in einen blauen Mantel versteckt, sodass man nur noch seine Augen sehen kann… „Willkommen, willkommen", meint er mit einer rauchigen Stimme. „Was bringt dich denn schon wieder hierher?", fragt er dann verwundert und blickt zu Fizz.

„Ach was", winkt sie ab, „ich bin doch erst zum dritten Mal hier."

„Ebendarum."

„Jedenfalls sind wir nun wegen etwas ganz Bestimmtem hier. Hast du zufällig ein Gefährliches Objekt auf Lager?"

„Ein Gefährliches Objekt?!", ruft der Ladenbesitzer schockiert. „Nein, so was haben wir nicht. Kann ich bitte einmal das Rezept sehen?"

„Ja, hier", erwidert Fizz und gibt es ihm.

„Hmm", meint er und sieht es sich ganz genau an. „Habt ihr das Loch hier unten bemerkt?", fragt er schließlich und deutet darauf. „Da muss etwas Wichtiges gestanden haben. Vermutlich, dass man ein Gefährliches Objekt ganz einfach aus einem Auffälligen Objekt machen kann. Und die kann man hier kaufen." Er blickt uns triumphierend an und gibt Fizz das Rezept zurück.

„Und wie machen wir es dann gefährlich?", will sie nun wissen, während sie dem Besitzer ein paar Münzen gibt und dieser ihr das Auffällige Objekt reicht.

„Am besten", schlägt er nun vor, „ihr fragt jemand Gefährlichen."

Ich runzle die Stirn – ist er selbst etwa nicht gefährlich? Er wirkt zumindest so, als müsse man sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen…

„Ah, ich hab jemanden gesehen!", ruft Fizz da, nimmt mein Handgelenk und schleift mich mit sich.

Eilends laufen wir wieder auf den Marktplatz und zu dem Brunnen mit der schönen Frau.

Davor sitzt ein kleiner Mann mit weißem Bart. Er schläft.

Fizz geht einfach zu ihm hin und weckt ihn, noch bevor ich sie daran hindern kann. Ob es klug ist, jemand Gefährlichen zu wecken…?

Der Mann wacht urplötzlich auf und springt in die Höhe, wodurch Fizz und ich uns natürlich zu Tode erschrecken.

Doch der Mann lacht nur darüber. So gefährlich scheint er gar nicht zu sein.

„Guten Tag, verehrter Herr", spricht Fizz ihn mutig an.

„Wer sind Sie?", will der Mann von uns wissen, doch bevor wir etwas erwidern können, meint er erbost: „Sie haben meine Donutlöcher gegessen!"

Fizz blickt mich fragend an, doch ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht", versichert Fizz dem Mann nun. „Wir brauchen nur Hilfe mit diesem Gegenstand und –" Sie bricht ab, denn der Mann ist wieder eingeschlafen. Sie weckt ihn erneut und redet schnell weiter: „Wir müssen aus einem Auffälligen Objekt ein Gefährliches machen, wissen aber nicht, wie. Können Sie uns vielleicht dabei helfen?"

Der Mann betrachtet sie einen Moment, bevor er meint: „Ein Freund von mir kennt sich mit solchen Rezepten aus."

 _Na immerhin etwas_ , denke ich.

„Habt ihr das Auffällige Objekt?"

Fizz nickt und gibt es ihm.

Der Mann hält es in seiner Hand und im nächsten Moment – bumm! – explodiert es laut. Doch er scheint dies geplant zu haben, denn er grinst uns völlig unversehrt an.

„Was machen Sie da?", will ich verwundert wissen.

„Alchemie muss laut knallen!", antwortet der Mann.

Fizz gibt mir einen zweifelnden Seitenblick, murmelt leise: „Der klingt ja wie der Professor…" und rollt mit den Augen.

Ich verkneife mir ein Lachen.

„Hier!", ruf der Mann da. „Euer Gefährliches Objekt." Er reicht Fizz den Gegenstand, die ihn ganz verdattert anblickt.

„Ja… aber wie haben Sie das denn gemacht?"

Doch es bringt nichts – der Mann ist schon wieder eingeschlafen…

„Komm", meine ich, als sie ihn schon wieder wecken will. „Das bringt ja doch nichts. Vielleicht kann der Professor es uns erklären."

Fizz nickt geschlagen und wir machen uns auf zur Bibliothek.

Als wir das Labor betreten, blickt unser Meister uns verwundert an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", will er sogleich wissen.

„Sie haben Sylva doch eine Aufgabe gegeben!", erinnert Fizz ihn ein wenig genervt und seufzt einmal laut.

„Ach ja", schien es Professor Flamel wieder einzufallen. „Was wollte der Ladenbesitzer denn?"

„Eine Glückszauber-Kette, um sein Unglück mit der Liebe zu heilen", ist Fizz schneller als ich.

„Das kann man mit Kaboom heilen", meint der Professor nur.

Da wendet sich Fizz an mich und flüstert: „Wir sollten ihn rauslasen – er ist keine große Hilfe… Das schaffen wir auch alleine. Lass uns schnell die Kette für den armen Rupert machen." Anscheinend hat sie Mitgefühl mit ihm.

„Keine Explosionen?", hakt Professor Flamel enttäuscht nach.

Fizz reißt der Geduldsfaden, vermutlich, weil sie schon so lange mit ihm zusammenarbeitet und so brüllt sie abgenervt: „Nein!"

„Ruhe in der Bibliothek!", ruft sie ihr Meister gleich autoritär zur Raison.

„Aber selber…", murmelt Beaker und ich muss mir erneut ein Lachen verkneifen.

Danach machen Fizz und ich uns an die Arbeit und obwohl es ein wenig schwieriger ist, die Glückszauber-Kette zu machen, habe ich schon bald mein erstes Accessoire hergestellt.

„Nicht schlecht", meint Professor Flamel, der plötzlich hinter uns steht und mir die Kette aus der Hand nimmt, um sie zu betrachten. „Ja, das ist akzeptabel." Er sieht mich an und verkündet mit einem schmalen Lächeln: „Sylva, ich ernenne dich zur Anfänger-Alchemistin!"

Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen und grinse nur breit. Der Anfänger-Rang – und das schon an meinem ersten Tag!

„Nicht schlecht?", wiederholt Fizz ungläubig und sieht den Professor böse an. „Sie hat es perfekt gemacht!"

Ich fasse Fizz leicht am Arm. Meinetwegen muss sie sich nicht so aufregen, ich bin gerade vollkommen zufrieden mit Allem.

Flamel zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Kann schon sein. Aber jetzt geht, ich will noch ein paar Bomben machen."

„Sie kümmern sich um nichts, außer es explodiert!", regt sich Fizz weiter auf.

„Fizz!", zische ich ihr leise ins Ohr. So kann man doch nicht mit seinem Meister sprechen!

„Ach was, du hast dich doch freiwillig gemeldet und wusstest, auf was du dich einlässt", entgegnet der Professor unwirsch.

„Aber wir haben so hart für diese Kette gearbeitet!"

Wieder zuckt Flamel mit den Schultern. „Rupert hätte ja auch den Brief zur Post bringen können."

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie Fizz immer wütender wird, doch der Professor spricht ein Machtwort:

„Dies ist ein Labor und keine Datingbörse! Ihr habt Besseres zu tun."

„Aber Professor…"

„Los, jetzt geht und bringt dem armen Kerl die Kette."

Ich zupfe an Fizz' Ärmel und diese gibt sich geschlagen. „Na gut."

Draußen setzt die Dämmerung schon ein und wir gehen auf direktem Weg zu Rupert.

„Er mag ja ein Genie sein, aber manchmal geht er mir gehörig auf die Nerven", murmelt Fizz vor sich hin.

„Danke, dass du meine Arbeit verteidigt hast", sage ich.

Sie grinst mich an. „Klar doch."

Als wir Rupert erreichen und ihm die Kette geben, bedankt er sich lauthals. „Jetzt kann ich ihr endlich meinen Liebesbrief geben." Er gibt uns 500 Dosh als Belohnung und macht sich sofort auf den Weg.

„Ich hoffe, er schafft's", meint Fizz, als wir ihm nachsehen.

Doch plötzlich gibt es einen lauten Knall und Rupert ist von einer dicken, schwarzen Wolke umgeben. „Alles okay!", ruft er.

„Was ist passiert?", erwidert Fizz besorgt.

„Explosion…"

Fizz und ich sehen uns erstaunt an, bis diese trocken meint: „Auf dem Rezept stand ja, dass es gefährlich sein kann."

„Das wusstet ihr wohl nicht, was?", sagt da plötzlich eine Stimme und als wir uns umdrehen, entdecken wir den schlafenden Mann vom Brunnen wieder. „Die Kette nimmt alles Unglück des Träger auf, aber wenn sie voll ist, explodiert sie."

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf – wie kann jemand nur so viel Pech haben?!

„Das war doch bestimmt Flamels Plan!", meint Fizz erbost.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Mr Snoozy", stellt sich der Mann nun vor und gibt uns die Hand. „Ich bin ein Freund von Professor Flamel. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Wieso?", frage ich irritiert.

Mr Snoozy deutet auf das Ende der Straße. „Euer Freund hat soeben seinen Brief abgegeben."

Ich lächele leise.

„Hoffentlich mag sie ihn", murmelt Fizz. Dann lauter sagt sie zu mir: „Flamel hat gut reden. Es ist doch viel romantischer, den Brief selbst vorbeizubringen, als ihn mit der Post zu versenden, findest du nicht auch?"

Ich nicke zustimmend.

Da strahlt sie mich plötzlich an und ruft: „Und schon bist du eine Anfängerin. Nur einen Rang unter mir."

„Ja", grinse ich zurück. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Hey, Sie", sagt Fizz da und wendet sich wieder an Mr Snoozy, „wie haben Sie und unser Professor sich eigentlich kennengelernt?"

Doch nicht besonders verwunderlich ist der Mann schon wieder eingeschlafen – mitten im Stehen.

„Am besten wir gehen auch ins Bett."

Ich nicke. Es ist mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden. Ich blicke kurz nach oben in den wunderschönen Sternenhimmel über Castele. Im Unterirdischen Wald kann man so etwas nicht sehen.

„Na, dann Gute Nacht." Fizz umarmt mich zum Abschied. „Ich freue mich, jetzt viel mit dir zusammenarbeiten zu können."

Ich lächele nur, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich auf so viel Freundlichkeit erwidern kann.

„Fizz ist echt nett", meint Flutter, als wir allein nach Hause gehen.

„Ja."

„Auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig aufbrausend ist."

„Das stört mich nicht", sage ich glücklich, denn nun habe ich schon zwei Freunde in Castele.

„Gratulation übrigens", ruft Flutter da und ich bedanke mich. „Hier wohnst du?", fragt sie neugierig, als ich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer bei Pam hinaufsteige und es betrete. „Gemütlich", kommentiert sie es.

„Oh, Sylva!"

Ich drehe mich um und stehe Pam gegenüber. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du noch nicht zurückgekommen warst. Wie war denn dein erster Tag?"

Flutter fliegt von meinem Hals und schwebt in der Luft. „Es war ziemlich anstrengend, deswegen sind wir jetzt auch hundemüde."

Pam blinzelt ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Wer ist denn das?"

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen", sagt der Schmetterling. „Ich heiße Flutter. Sylva hat mich heute gerettet."

„Oh, wie schön. Ich bin Pam, die Vermieterin."

„Darf Flutter bleiben?", frage ich.

„Ja, natürlich", ruft Pam erfreut. „Und ich sage dir was, kleiner Schmetterling, wenn du mich mal besuchen kommst, gebe ich dir ein wenig Zuckerwasser, wenn du möchtest.

Flutter bedankt sich hocherfreut.

Danach mustert Pam mich aufmerksam. „Du scheinst ja gut angekommen zu sein in deinem neuen Leben."

Ich nicke.

Sie lächelt mich liebevoll mütterlich an, bevor ihr etwas einfällt. „Ich hab noch was für dich." Sie geht kurz vor die Tür und kommt mit einem alten Stuhl passend zum Rest des Zimmers wieder. „Den habe ich im Abstellraum gefunden und dachte, er könnte dir gefallen."

„Vielen Dank", sage ich und stelle ihn auf.

„Wenn du genug Geld verdienst, kannst du dir sicher bald eigene Möbel kaufen", meint Pam. „Oder vielleicht sogar ein eigenes Haus!"

Ich lächele nur. Ist das nicht ein wenig zu hoch gestochen?

„Dann lass ich euch jetzt mal in Ruhe", verabschiedet Pam sich da und geht zur Tür. „Gute Nacht und ruht euch schön aus."

Wir erwidern die Gute-Nacht-Wünsche und sie geht.

Flutter hat recht gehabt, als sie meinte, wir seien hundemüde. Ohne mich umzuziehen, lege ich mich ins Bett, der Schmetterling macht es sich auf dem Rand meines Kissens bequem, und ich lösche das Licht.

„Wir haben heute ziemlich viel erlebt, nicht wahr?", gähnt Flutter.

„Ja", erwidere ich leise.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich ausgesucht habe."

Ich runzele verwundert die Stirn, doch Flutter korrigiert sich schnell: „Ähm, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe." Dann nach einer kurzen Pause meint sie mit neuem Elan: „Ich bin echt gespannt, was Reveria noch so im Petto für uns hat. Und ich hoffe, dass wir beste Freunde werden."

Ich lache leise. „Bestimmt", sage ich. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen."

„Gute Nacht und träum was Schönes."

„Du auch." Ich versinke im Kissen, und bin schon fast eingeschlafen, als Flutter das Gespräch weiterführt.

„Sylva?"

„Ja?"

„Erzählst du mir irgendwann, woher du diese Narbe hast?"

Einen Augenblick schlägt mein Herz schneller als gewöhnlich, bevor ich betont ruhig antworte: „Vielleicht."

„Okay", flüstert der Schmetterling müde und ist schon im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.

Zu mir kommt der Schlaf nun schwerer als geplant…


	5. I,5 - Die Östliche Grasebene

Kapitel 5 – Die Östliche Grasebene

Am nächsten Morgen falle ich erneut aus dem Bett – ist es vielleicht zu klein für mich?

„Mann hast du mich erschreckt!", ruft Flutter aufgeregt und fliegt im Kreis.

„Sorry", murmele ich und stehe auf.

„Dabei hab ich nur ein wenig an deiner Nase gekitzelt."

Deshalb bin ich also aus dem Bett gefallen. „Und warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich habe draußen den Postmann gehört", flötet sie. „Und die Sonne ist schon lange aufgegangen. Es gibt noch so viel in Reveria zu erkunden."

Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Na, dann lass uns mal loslegen", meine ich, stecke meinen Dolch ein und wir verlassen mein Zimmer.

Nach einem fröhlichen Frühstück bei Pam schauen wir in den Briefkasten. Es ist ein Brief für mich dabei, vom König Erik: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch für dein neues Leben – jetzt fängt das Abenteuer erst an."

„Danke", murmele ich amüsiert und stecke den Brief in meine Umhängetasche.

„Können wir zu dem Brunnen mit der schönen Frau gehen?", bittet mich Flutter und ich nicke.

Auf dem Weg zum Brunnen, nördlich des Marktplatzes, treffen wir auf Rupert.

„Sylva!", ruft er und läuft auf mich zu.

„Hallo, Rupert", grüße ich freundlich. „Und? Hat's mit dem Brief geklappt?"

„Ja, sie hat ihn erhalten", grinst er. „Harmony hat mir auch schon geantwortet." Sein Lächeln verschwindet. „Sie hat mich sanft fallengelassen, aber das heißt ja noch nichts. Ich gebe nicht auf, das war nur der erste von vielen Versuchen – und eines Tages werden wir zusammen sein. Drück mir die Daumen", meint er, zwinkert mir zu und geht wieder zurück zu seinem Laden.

„Klar", rufe ich ihm nach und drücke kurz meine Daumen.

„Na, ob das was wird", meint Flutter, als wir weitergehen.

„Aber besser, als wenn er gleich die Hoffnung aufgibt."

„Hast du denn jemand besonderes in deinem Leben, dem du einen Liebesbrief schreiben möchtest?", will der neugierige Schmetterling von mir wissen.

„Nein", erwidere ich sofort. „Und ich denke auch nicht, dass das so schnell der Fall sein wird." Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern, um desinteressiert zu wirken, obwohl ich mich natürlich wie jedes andere Wesen nach einem Lebenspartner sehne. Jemanden, mit dem ich meine Sorgen und Ängste teilen kann, zusammen Träume verwirklichen oder mich abends einfach ankuscheln kann.

„Die Liebe kommt meist unerwarteter als geahnt", sagt Flutter.

Den Rest des Weges schweigen wir.

Erst als wir vor dem Brunnen stehen, meint Flutter: „Die Göttinnen-Statue. Glaube ich zumindest."

„Du klingst, als ob du dir da nicht so sicher wärst", sagt auf einmal eine Stimme und neben uns erscheint ein alter Mann. Er hat einen weißen Bart und stützt sich auf einen Gehstock. Seine Augen funkeln vor Aufregung.

„Wir sind neu", erwidere ich nur.

„Ja, das ist die Göttinnen-Statue", bestätigt er dann Flutters Vermutung. „Wollt ihr etwas über sie wissen?", bietet er uns freundlich an.

„Was hat sie so gemacht?", fragt Flutter sofort.

„Der Legende nach", beginnt der alte Mann zu erzählen, „ist sie in den alten Zeiten nach Reveria gekommen, um die Welt vor der Zerstörung zu retten."

Ich mache große Augen und Flutter ruft verwundert: „Was?!"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert war, aber Reveria und die Bewohner schienen in großer Gefahr gewesen zu sein. Deshalb hat die Göttin die Kraft der Wünsche der Leute genutzt."

„Sie konnte Wünsche hören?", unterbricht Flutter.

„Ja", nickt der alte Mann. „Daher nennt man sie auch die Göttin der Wünsche. Nach der Rettung Reverias sind viele zu ihr gegangen und sie hat alle ihre Wünsche erfüllt. Aber eines Tages waren es so viele, dass sie nicht mehr allen helfen konnte. Deshalb gab sie den Menschen die Macht, sich ihre Wünsche gegenseitig zu erfüllen: Sie erschuf verschiedene Jobs, die wir heute Leben nennen."

Ich ziehe die Stirn kraus und frage mich, ob er die Wahrheit erzählt oder ob dies nur ein Märchen ist, um die Entstehung der Welt zu erklären.

„Deshalb nennt man sie auch die Lebens-Göttin", meint Flutter, und ich erinnere mich, dass meine beste Freundin ein Schmetterling ist – warum soll es da nicht auch Wünsche erfüllende Göttinnen geben?

„Heute werden allerdings weniger Wünsche erfüllt als damals", fährt der alte Mann traurig fort.

„Warum?", frage ich verwundert.

„Neuerdings beginnen immer weniger Jugendliche ein Leben."

Einen Augenblick herrscht bedrückte Stille, dann verkündet Flutter determiniert: „Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich die Welt bereisen und die Wünsche der Leute hören. Vielleicht verstehen so ja alle das Wunder der einzelnen Leben."

„Du klingst ja wie die Göttin", kichert der alte Mann.

 _Es gibt bestimmt Schlimmeres_ , denke ich lächelnd.

„Was die Menschen wohl für Wünsche haben?", überlegt Flutter leise, bis ihre Augen sich auf mich richten. „Was ist denn dein Wunsch, Sylva?"

Ich muss nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Ernst blicke ich in die steinernen, aber immer noch warmen Augen der Göttin. „Ich wünsche mir, dass meine Familie stolz auf mich sein kann."

„Das ist dein Wunsch?", meint Flutter und klingt, als fände sie ihn seltsam. „Also mein Wunsch ist geheim."

Ich blicke sie böse an – ist das nicht unfair, wenn sie meinen Wunsch weiß, aber ich ihren nicht erfahren darf?

Daher fügt sie schnell hinzu: „Dein Wunsch wird bestimmt bald wahr werden."

Ich lächele; wie kann ich auch einem Schmetterling böse sein?

„Ich möchte von allen möglichen Leuten die Wünsche hören", meint Flutter noch einmal.

„Es gibt bestimmt viele hier in der Stadt", pflichtet der alte Mann ihr bei. „Und wenn ihr einen hört, könnt ihr ja helfen."

Ich ziehe im ersten Moment die Stirn in Falten – würde mich das nicht weiter weg bringen von meinem Ziel, eine außerordentliche Alchemistin zu werden? Doch dann fällt mir Professor Flamings zweite Aufgabe ein, und wie er meinte, dass es auch zu einem guten Alchemisten gehört, den Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu helfen, und daher fällt es mir nicht schwer zu nicken, als Flutter aufgeregt ruft: „Komm, Sylva, lass uns allen helfen."

„Sehr schön", sagt der alte Mann und klatscht vergnügt in die Hände. „Das war's dann für mich. Ich muss noch was erledigen."

Wir bedanken uns bei ihm und wollen uns gerade verabschieden, als er uns anbietet, mit seinem Wunsch anzufangen.

„Was wünschen Sie sich denn?", möchte Flutter aufgeregt wissen.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Großes Ei, das findet man auf der Grasebene."

„Kein Problem", ruft Flutter, obwohl ich mir da nicht so sicher bin.

„Als Belohnung gebe ich euch dann 500 Dosh, sowie einen Bronzenen Dolch."

Das überzeugt mich schon mehr und so nehmen wir den Deal an.

„Hier, das ist für euch." Er überreicht mir eine Halskette. „Sie soll euch beschützen."

Ich lege sie um. „Vielen Dank", sage ich.

„Ich treibe mich meistens hier auf dem Marktplatz rum", ergänzt der alte Mann. „Wenn ihr das Ei habt, kommt einfach wieder her."

Ich nicke und Flutter und ich machen uns auf den Weg.

„Danke, Sylva, dass du mich hergebracht hast", meint der Schmetterling, als wir wieder unter uns sind.

„Gern geschehen", lächele ich. Es ist so einfach, sie glücklich zu machen.

„Aber es gibt noch viel mehr Orte, die ich gerne besuchen würde. Wollen wir da zusammen hingehen."

„Klar", erwidere ich sofort und strahle. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich diese Welt zusammen mit einer Freundin erkunden könnte statt wie erwartet allein?

„Klasse!", ruft Flutter erfreut. „Na, dann los."

Ich lache. „Wir sind ja schon auf dem Weg zur Grasebene."

„Weißt du, wo das ist?"

Ich nicke. „Im Zunftbüro war eine Karte von der Gegend. Ich erinnere mich."

„Doppeltklasse!"

Wir gehen nach Süd-Castele, an dem Wasserfall und der Stelle, wo wir Fizz das erste Mal begegnet sind, vorbei und erreichen schon hinter der nächsten Kurve die Östliche Grasebene. Eine grüne, gesunde Wiese erstreckt sich bis zum Horizont, Schafe grasen und Bienen summen. Es ist fast idyllisch, wüsste ich nicht um die vielen Gefahren, die hier lauern können, besonders nachts. Aber noch steht die Sonne hoch am Himmel.

„Wow, ist das riesig hier", staunt Flutter und ich nicke. Für einen Schmetterling muss die Fläche noch größer wirken als für mich. „Und die Luft ist so viel reiner als in der Stadt."

Ich atme einmal tief ein, schmecke und rieche diese frische Luft, auch wenn sie noch lange nicht so schön wie im Unterirdischen Wald ist.

„Sieh mal, da vorne ist ein Paladin, den können wir um mehr Infos bitten", meint Flutter da und fliegt schon voraus.

Ich folge ihr, es ist nie schlecht, mehr Informationen über eine fremde Gegend, die man durchqueren muss, zu erhalten. Doch als wir bei ihm sind, bemerken wir, dass er schläft.

Flutter weckt ihn natürlich einfach auf, woraufhin der Soldat hochschreckt und irgendetwas von „Captain Mustang" murmelt.

„Hallo", grüßt der Schmetterling freundlich. „Kannst du uns bitte ein wenig mehr über diesen Ort erzählen?"

Der Soldat, wie jeder andere, dem wir bisher begegnet sind, erschrickt sich natürlich über einen sprechenden Schmetterling, doch er fängt sich schnell wieder, indem er sich räuspert und mit professioneller Stimme fragt, ob wir zum ersten Mal hier seien.

Ich nicke.

„Gut", machte der Soldat. „Also es gibt hier auf der Östlichen Grasebene verschiedene Monster, die man erledigen muss, bevor sie dich erledigen."

Ich schlucke, auch wenn ich das schon vom Unterirdischen Wald kenne, und ich bin froh, meinen Dolch bei mir zu haben.

„Die Monster, die sich in Reveria finden lassen", fuhr der Soldat fort, „kehren immer wieder. Also wenn ihr eines erledigt habt, müsst ihr aufpassen, dass es nicht plötzlich wieder hinter euch auftaucht. Wenn ihr eines geschafft habt, werden sie sich einfach in Luft auflösen und ihr könnt gerne alles aufsammeln, was sie hinterlassen (Fell, Fleisch, Honig, etc.)."

Ich nicke wieder – auch das ist mir vom Unterirdischen Wald bekannt.

„Aber seid vorsichtig", warnt der Soldat uns nun. „Wenn ihr nicht schnell genug seid, können die Viecher euch mit ihren scharfen Krallen und Zähnen schwere Kratzer zufügen. Ich empfehle euch Heilkraut oder Heiltränke dagegen zu nehmen. Hier, die hab ich vorhin gefunden." Und er übergibt mir _5x Heilkraut_.

„Danke!", erwidere ich erstaunt und packe die Kräuter in meine Tasche; die werden uns bestimmt noch nützen.

„Meistens ist alles ruhig hier", ergänzt er noch. „Die meisten Monster greifen euch nicht an, wenn ihr sie nicht angreift, wie zum Beispiel die Schafe dort drüben." Er zeigte auf ein paar grasende in der Nähe. „Doch nachts sind die Gegner schlimmer, nehmt euch in Acht! Noch Fragen?"

„Ähm", macht Flutter, „gibt es auch Schmetterling-fressende Monster?"

Der Soldat überlegt. „Da bin ich mir nicht sicher… Ach so, noch etwas: Wenn ihr auf den Schlummerdrachen trefft, dann greift ihn auf keinen Fall an! Er lebt eigentlich in den Bergen, aber er sonnt sich gerne hier unten. Geht nicht zu nah an ihn ran, sonst…" Er macht eine tödliche Geste.

Ich schlucke wieder und nicke – auch solch gefährliche Monster bin ich aus dem Unterirdischen Wald gewohnt und weiß, wie wichtig es ist, sie zu meiden…

„Im Osten befindet sich der Berg Schneespitze, geht dorthin, wenn ihr euch traut; es ist wirklich schön dort. Passt auf euch auf." Er lächelt uns freundlich zu.

Danach machen Flutter und ich uns auf den Weg in die Grasebene und auf die Suche nach dem Großen Ei. Ich habe meinen Dolch fest in der Hand und meine Augen weit geöffnet.

Den Rest des Tages verbringen wir damit, Schafe, Bienen und möhrenartige Wesen zu vernichten. Das klingt grausamer als es ist, denn es gibt nicht einmal Blut und die Monster lösen sich wirklich einfach in Luft auf. Und wenn ich sie nicht fertigmache, werde ich von ihnen fertiggemacht! Des Weiteren finden wir alles Mögliche auf der Wiese (Schmetterlinge, Blumen, Löwenzahn, Honig, Grashüpfer und Heilkraut!), welche ich bestimmt gut für meine alchemistischen Zwecke nutzen kann. Falls nicht, verkaufe ich sie einfach. Manchmal schafft es eines der Viecher, mich zu kratzen, aber nicht besonders schlimm und zur Not habe ich noch immer den Heiltrank.

Brenzlig wird es nur, als wir den Schlummerdrachen entdecken (doch wir gehen schnell in eine andere Richtung) und als uns plötzlich drei Banditen auflauern (aber wenn man schnell genug davonrennt, verlieren sie die Lust an dir).

„Es dämmert schon", sage ich irgendwann. „Wo ist denn dieses Ei?"

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir schon jeden Winkel der Wiese erforscht haben, doch das Ei ist nirgends zu entdecken…

„Dort!", ruft Flutter plötzlich und fliegt zu einem von Felsen abgegrenzten Teil der Wiese, einer Art Bucht.

Ich sehe das Große Ei, doch es wird von drei Riesenbienen bewacht. Ich atme einmal tief ein – dann stürze ich mich mit meinem Dolch in den Kampf. Die erste Biene ist zu erschrocken, um reagieren zu können, daher erledige ich sie im Nu, doch die anderen beiden sind nun auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Von zwei verschiedenen Seiten greifen sie mich an und auch wenn ich wie wild meinen Dolch schwinge, bin ich nicht immer schnell genug und ihre Stacheln verpassen mir Schrammen. Schließlich beende ich es und die beiden sind verschwunden.

„Du hast es geschafft!", ruft Flutter übermotiviert; ich vermute, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, da sie mir im Kampf keine Hilfe sein konnte.

Ich nicke nur, da ich außer Atem bin, und lege das Große Ei vorsichtig in meine Tasche. „Und jetzt schnell weg von hier", murmele ich.

Auf dem Weg nach Castele merke ich, wie weh mir alles tut, besonders meine Muskeln im rechten Arm und die Schrammen und Stiche an den Armen und an der Bauchseite.

Wir finden den alten Mann auf dem Marktplatz, mittlerweile ist es vollkommen dunkel geworden. Er ist höchst erfreut über das Große Ei und gibt uns wie versprochen die 500 Dosh und den Bronzenen Dolch.

Trotz meiner Schmerzen bin ich überglücklich, meinen ersten Auftrag eines Bürgers erfolgreich beendet zu haben.

Wie verabschieden uns von dem alten Mann und gehen nach Hause.

„Ist das nicht toll?", ruft Flutter immer wieder.

Ich nicke nur müde.

„Hey, Sylva!", ruft da plötzlich jemand.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass Fizz strahlend auf uns zuläuft.

„Hallo", grüße ich lächelnd.

Sie schließt sich unserem Weg nach Hause an; offensichtlich muss sie in die gleiche Richtung gehen.

„Und, was habt ihr heute Schönes gemacht?", fragt sie beiläufig.

Flutter berichtet es ihr in schillernden Farben und ich bin froh, nicht sprechen zu müssen – ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir jeden Moment die Augen zufallen.

Als Flutter unsere Geschichte erzählt hat, blickt Fizz mich besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Das klingt, als hättest du viel auf dich genommen heute."

Ich nicke. „Ja, alles klar. Bin nur müde."

Sie beobachtet mich immer noch. „Schwankst du etwa?", ruft sie plötzlich erschrocken. „Und ist das Blut auf deinem Arm!"

„Nur ein wenig", gebe ich zu und winke ab, auch wenn ich bei der Bewegung schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehe.

„Ich helf dir", meint Fizz sofort und legt meinen Arm um ihre Schultern, sodass sie mich stützen kann.

Zuerst will ihr mitteilen, dass ihre Hilfe nicht nötig sei, doch als ich bemerke, wie viel besser und leichter ich dadurch laufen kann, seufze ich nur erleichtert. Zum ersten Mal bemerke ich auch, dass Fizz gut riecht: nach Veilchen im Frühling, wenn es gerade geregnet hat.

Fizz bringt mich in mein Zimmer und legt mich danach aufs Bett.

Ich strecke mich zufrieden auf dem Bett aus und kümmere mich nicht einmal darum, meine Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Ich habe Heilsalbe dabei", sagt Fizz nun und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich sie auf deine Wunden schmieren."

Ich nicke.

Sie holt die Salbe hervor und reibt damit erst etwas auf meinen rechten Arm und dann meinen linken. „Noch irgendwo?", fragt sie.

Ich ziehe wortlos mein Oberteil ein weinig hoch, sodass die Stiche auf der Seite sichtbar werden.

Fizz nickt nur und schmiert auch diese ein. „Womit hast du denn gekämpft?", will sie schließlich wissen.

„Dolch", murmele ich schläfrig. Jetzt, wo ich in meinem Bett liege und die Schmerzen durch die Salbe nachlassen, bin ich wirklich kurz vorm Einschlafen.

Sie sieht mich abschätzig an. „Mit einem Dolch?! Kein Wunder, dass du so viele Schrammen hast! Ich rate dir lieber zu einem Bogen, dann kannst du von der Ferne kämpfen und dir passiert nicht viel. Oder wenn du lieber mit Stahl kämpfen willst, dann lieber mit einem Schwert, die sind viel effektiver."

Ich nicke nur, die Augen schon geschlossen.

Schließlich ist sie fertig. „Schlaf schön", meint sie und steht auf. „Morgen sollte es dir bessergehen." Sie geht zur Tür.

„Fizz", halte ich sie auf und zwinge mich, die Augen zu öffnen, damit ich sie sehen kann.

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Sie lächelt lieb. „Gern geschehen." Dann verschwindet sie wirklich.

Einen Augenblick ist es still, dann höre ich Flutter, die sich wieder auf mein Kissen gesetzt hat. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragt sie ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ja", erwidere ich und zwar nicht nur, um sie beruhigen. Ich merke, wie die Heilsalbe schon jetzt anschlägt.

„Das ist gut", sagt Flutter schläfrig und ich vermute, dass sie schon im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen ist – auch für sie ist es ein aufregender, anstrengender Tag gewesen.

Ich denke noch einen Augenblick über das nach, was Fizz über meine Wahl der Waffe gesagt hat. Ich weiß selbst, dass ein Dolch keine besonders strake Waffe ist und auch dass selbst der Dolch, den ich heute vom alten Mann bekommen habe, viel besser ist als mein eigener. Aber dieser ist nun einmal der Dolch meines Vaters gewesen, das einzige, was ich von ihm geerbt habe. Es fällt mir schwer, ihn zurückzulassen und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht im Interesse meines Vaters sein, meine Gesundheit nur wegen dieses Andenkens aufs Spiel zu setzen… Ich kann mir ja mal andere Waffen ansehen…

Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich einschlafe ist, dass ich heute gar nichts mit Alchemie gemacht habe und dies morgen dringen nachholen sollte – am besten damit, eine Heilsalbe herzustellen…


	6. I,6 - Zutaten sammeln und brauen

Kapitel 6 – Zutaten sammeln und brauen

Flutter und ich machen uns schon früh am Morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück auf zum Labor. Auch Professor Flamel und Beaker sind schon da und wenigstens letzterer begrüßt mich sogar freundlich und schenkt mir einen Blauen Stein, den ich vermutlich bald sehr nützlich finden werde.

Statt einem Morgengruß gibt mir der Professor lediglich den Tipp, dass ich Tränke und dergleichen mit höherer Qualität teurer verkaufen kann, und ich bin ihm dankbar für den Rat. Er reicht mir auch eine Liste mit all den Tränken und Gegenständen, die ich herstellen muss, um den nächsten Rang zu erreichen:

 _-3 Heiltränke_ (jetzt nur noch 2, da ich ja schon einen in meinem ersten Test gebraut habe): _1x Heilkraut + 1x Quellwasser_

 _-1 guten Heiltrank: 1x Heilkraut + 1x Quellwasser_

 _-1 Gift-Gegenmittel: 1x Kurierkraut + 1x Gegenmittel-Beeren + 1x Quellwasser_

 _-1 Starre-Gegenmittel: 1x Kurierkraut + 1x Antistarre-Beeren + 1x Quellwasser_

 _-1 Schlaf-Gegenmittel: 1x Kurierkraut + 1x Aufwach-Beeren + 1x Quellwasser_

 _-1 Zauberkette: 1x Auffälliges Objekt + 1x Lederband_

 _-1 Mini-Bombe: 2x Minzgestein + 1x Grünes Gel + 1x Tierkot_

 _-1 gute Mini-Bombe: 2x Minzgestein + 1x Grünes Gel + 1x Tierkot_

 _-3 Ausdauertränke: 1x Vitalkraut + 1x Quellwasser_

 _-1 Wissenschaftskolben: 2x Blauer Stein + 1x Castele-Blume + 2x Quellwasser_

 _-1 Runde Brille: 2x Gelber Stein + 1x Castele-Kupfer_

 _-1 Krallen-Kette: 2x Tierkrallen + 1x Tierfangzahn + 1x Lederband_

 _-allgemein 10 Rezepte machen_

Ich nehme mir sogleich einen Zettel und einen Stift und schreibe eine Art Einkaufsliste, sodass alle Zutaten und ihre Anzahl beieinanderstehen:

 _-3x Heilkraut_

 _-11x Quellwasser_

 _-3x Kurierkraut_

 _-1x Gegenmittel-Beeren_

 _-1x Antistarre-Beeren_

 _-1x Aufwach-Beeren_

 _-1x Auffälliges Objekt_

 _-2x Lederband_

 _-4x Minzgestein_

 _-2x Grünes Gel_

 _-2x Tierkot_

 _-3x Vitalkraut_

 _-2x Blauer Stein_

 _-1x Castele-Blume_

 _-2x Gelber Stein_

 _-1x Castele-Kupfer_

 _-2x Tierkrallen_

 _-1x Tierfangzahn_

Ich überprüfe die Liste noch einmal und sehe dann in meiner Tasche nach, was ich schon alles habe. Doch außer 3x Heilkraut, 1x Blauer Stein und 1x Gegenmittel-Beeren sieht es schlecht aus. Woher bekomme ich nur all die anderen Zutaten?

Zu meinem Glück ist die Bibliothek gleich nebenan und ich beginne meine Suche damit, mehr über Reveria und seine Orte zu erfahren.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden lese ich allerhand über Castele und die beiden anderen großen Städte in Reveria namens Port Puerto und Al Maajik, dass der Schlummerdrachen angeblich Castele bewacht, dass ich in der Östlichen Grasebene Kupfer und Heilkraut finde, dass mir der Berg Schneespitze vermutlich nicht weiterhilft, und dass ich das Vitalkraut im Elderwald finden kann. Sogar ein Gedichtbuch von Beaker und eine Feine Feder finde ich in den tausenden Bänden.

Flutter ist zwischendurch so langweilig (können Schmetterlinge überhaupt lesen?), dass sie eine Weile draußen in der Stadt umherfliegt. Gerade als sie wieder zum Fenster hereinkommt, klappe ich mein letztes Buch für heute zu.

„Bist du endlich fertig?", will sie wissen und setzt sich auf meine Schulter.

Ich nicke. „Ja, gerade fertig geworden. Wir können losgehen."

Wir machen uns auf, die Läden der Stadt abzuklappern, und finden dabei viele tolle Sachen.

„Schau, hier!", ruft Flutter aufgeregt, als wir an einem Kleidungsgeschäft vorbeigehen. „Ist dieses Kleid nicht wunderschön?" Sie fliegt um ein langes, grünes Kleid mit weißer Schleife und feinem Kragen.

„Ja, das stimmt." Für einen Moment stelle ich mir vor, wie ich wohl in diesem Kleid aussehen würde… Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Es ist wirklich sehr schön, aber ich brauche es doch gar nicht. Ich spare lieber noch mein Geld für Nützliches – wer weiß, was wir noch alles besorgen müssen…"

Flutter ist zwar enttäuscht, aber auch einsichtig. Schon im nächsten Laden jedoch – Casteles Allgemeinwarengeschäft – ist sie wieder hellauf begeistert von all den wunderbaren Dingen, die es hier zu kaufen gibt.

Die Ladenbesitzerin tritt freundlich auf uns zu und ist wie fast jeder andere Bewohner der Stadt zugleich erschrocken aber auch erfreut über einen sprechenden Schmetterling…

„Was verkauft ihr denn hier so?", will Flutter plötzlich wissen und ich frage mich plötzlich, wie alt sie wohl ist.

„Oh, alles Mögliche", lacht die Verkäuferin fröhlich. „Am besten verkauft sich unser Heiltrank."

Nicht besonders beeindruckend, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn jeder Zeit selbst herstellen kann…

„Wollt ihr mal probieren?", bietet die Verkäuferin nun an und holt eine kleine Flasche hinter der Ladentheke hervor.

Ich schüttele ablehnend mit dem Kopf – am Ende muss ich ihn noch bezahlen!

Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, genehmigt sich Flutter ein Schlückchen. „Lecker!", ruft sie zufrieden.

„Das freut mich", erwidert die Verkäuferin. „Was sich ebenfalls gut verkauft ist unser Ausdauertrank."

„Darf ich den auch probieren?", fragt Flutter, bevor ich sie aufhalten kann.

Zum Glück ist de Verkäuferin eine freundliche Frau. „Schaffst du das denn noch?", fragt sie Flutter in einem Tonfall, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen.

„Na klar!", antwortet der Schmetterling voller Stolz. „Da ist noch viel Platz in meinem Bauch."

„Okay. Hier."

Flutter probiert aus einer weiteren Flasche. „Das ist ja seltsam", urteilt sie. „Es schmeckt süß und bitter zugleich."

„Ja, das ist wahr", stimmt die Verkäuferin zu. „Ein wirklich seltsamer Geschmack, aber der Trank erfüllt seinen Zweck. Und hier ist unser letzter besonderer Trank: der Lebenstrank. Wenn ihr einmal am bitteren Ende seid, wird er euch mit neuer Lebenskraft ausstatten. Äußerst praktisch."

Ich nicke zustimmend; wir haben gestern zufällig schon einen gefunden.

Auch diesen darf Flutter probieren, auch wenn er ihr ganz und gar nicht schmeckt.

Die Verkäuferin geht zum nächsten Regal, holt ein paar Flaschen – und reicht sie uns danach. „Hier, für euch!", ruft sie begeistert.

Ich nehme vollkommen perplex die Tränke entgegen: 3x Heiltrank, 3x Ausdauertrank und 1x Lebenstrank. „Ähm, danke", stammele ich, und schäme mich auf einmal für all meine ungerechtfertigten Vermutungen über den Laden und seine Tricks…

Nun sehe ich mir ihre Auslegware genauer an und entdecke das Vitalkraut. Ich kaufe 3x Vitalkraut und wir verabschieden uns von der Verkäuferin.

„Die war wirklich total nett!", schwärmt Flutter vor dem Laden.

Ich nicke. „Aber die Tränke sollten wir in Zukunft trotzdem besser selbst herstellen – ist günstiger."

Im Handwerkerviertel finden wir Castele-Kupfer, Minzgestein und Lederband. Theoretisch auch die beiden Gelben Steine und den Blauen, doch sie sind viel zu teuer!

„Wie sollen wir uns das jemals leisten können?", murmele ich verzweifelt. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, entweder an Geld zu gelangen oder aber die Steine woanders aufzutreiben – schließlich konnten ja nicht nur Reiche die Alchemie betreiben – aber wie?

„Schau, da vorne ist Fizz!", ruft Flutter plötzlich und fliegt zu dem hübschen Mädchen mit den blauen Haaren.

Ich freue mich, sie zu sehen, nach Flutter ist sie vermutlich meine beste Freundin hier in Castele, und nachdem sie mir gestern Abend so hingebungsvoll geholfen hat, noch mehr. „Hey, Fizz", grinse ich, als ich vor ihr bei ihrem Lieblingsladen stehe.

„Sylva!", erwidert sie erfreut – und zu meiner großen Überraschung umarmt sie mich. „Flutter! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Wir berichten von unserer Suche nach Zutaten und sie nickt wissend.

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich noch, als ich zum ersten Mal Zutaten sammeln musste – hat mich ein paar Tage gekostet, bis ich alle zusammen hatte. Und Kopfschmerzen hatte ich… Hey, da hab ich was für euch. Hier." Sie holt aus ihrer Tasche etwas uns reicht es uns.

Ich nehme das längliche Ding entgegen und entdecke, dass es sich um einen Aal handelt!

„Gegrillter Aal ist gut fürs Gehirn", behauptet sie. „Den hab ich heute Morgen von Fischer Sage geschenkt bekommen, aber ich hab schon was fürs Mittagessen."

Sie lächelt mich so voller Freude an, dass ich es nicht übers Herz bringe, ihr zu sagen, dass ich eigentlich keinen Aal mag… Stattdessen stecke ich den stinkenden Fisch in ein Tuch und in meine Tasche. _Jetzt wird sie noch lange nach Fisch riechen_ , denke ich missmutig. _Aber immerhin erinnert es mich an Fizz_.

„Was braucht ihr denn noch?", will sie plötzlich wissen und ich gebe ihr unsere Liste. Sie überfliegt sie kurz, nickt und gibt uns dann den Tipp, bei ihrem liebsten Laden nachzuschauen, da er wohl vieles von der Liste haben sollte.

„Mach ich", nicke ich und wende mich dem Laden zu. Dort bekommen wir wirklich fast alles: das Kurierkraut, die restlichen Beeren und die Blume, sowie die Krallen, den Fangzahn, das grüne Gel, das Auffallende Objekt, Tierkot. Gerade als ich das Quellwasser kaufen wollte, spüre ich Fizz Haare an meinem Hals und sie flüstert mir ins Ohr:

„Quellwasser würde ich nicht kaufen – das kann man überall finden!"

Ich nicke dankbar und bezahle die andere Ware. Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch 11x Quellwasser, 1x Blauer Stein und 2x Gelber Stein. Das Wasser wird wohl kein Problem sein – aber die Steine? Wie sollen wir nur so viel Geld bekommen? Ich erläutere Fizz meine Sorgen und sie weiß die Lösung.

„Das ist ganz einfach", lacht sie fröhlich. „Als Alchemist gehört es dazu, möglichst viele Zutaten zu sammeln, verschiedene Blumen, Beeren, alles, was man finden kann. Selten jedoch braucht man all diese Sachen, also kann man den Rest ganz einfach verkaufen. Es gibt genügend Leute, die zu faul sind, Löwenzahn, etc. zu sammeln und es stattdessen lieber kaufen. Je seltener eine Sache, desto teurer wird sie auch. Also sammelt nicht nur Löwenzahn – den gibt's wie Sand am Meer hier." Sie grinst mich zufrieden an.

Ich grinse dankbar zurück. „Was sollte ich nur ohne dich tun", sage ich und bedanke mich herzlich.

„Keine Ursache", erwidert sie bescheiden. „Ich helfe gerne."

Wir verabschieden uns von ihr und gehen weiter in den Osten von Castele.

„Du warst eben ausgesprochen ruhig", merke ich an und betrachte den Schmetterling auf meiner Schulter besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja, ja", erwidert Flutter so unbeschwert wie immer. „Aber ihr habt euch so schön unterhalten, da dachte ich mir nur, ich stör mal lieber nicht."

„Du störst doch nicht!", entgegne ich sofort. „Ohne dich würde mich doch niemand zweimal ansehen, geschweige denn Freundschaft mit mir schließen." Dafür bin ich zu ruhig, zu langweilig, zu verschlossen.

„Ach was", schnaubt sie. „Du bist das coolste und mutigste Mädchen, das ich kenne!"

Ich lache kurz darüber, beende aber die Diskussion. Sie war viel zu lieb, um das Schlechte in den Menschen zu sehen.

Als wir Ost-Castele erreichen, bin ich gespannt, was wir hier alles finden und entdecken werden. Es sieht ähnlich aus wie Süd-Castele, mit den grünen Wiesen und Bäumen (wie Süd-Castele liegt es auch außerhalb der Stadtmauern), nur dass es hier noch ruhiger zugeht und keine Saatfelder zu sehen sind. Dafür finden wir ein paar Milchkühe, die uns Milch geben, und viele andere Kleinigkeiten (Blumen, Beeren, Gräser, etc.). Wir sammeln einfach alles ein, was wir finden können, um es später verkaufen zu können. Kleinvieh macht auch Mist.

Sogar ein kleines Wäldchen entdecken wir, das uns mit Holz und Pilzen versorgt; und auch eine Mine – in der wir leider auch Heilkraut und Kupfer finden… Nächstes Mal müssen wir wohl zuerst suchen und sammeln und dann erst einkaufen gehen…

Wir machen den Bogen nach Süd-Castele, wo wir weitere Blumen und Schafsfell finden. Ich erinnere mich an den Wasserfall, wo wir Fizz das erste Mal begegnet sind. Ob dies wohl einer der Orte ist, wo man Quellwasser finden kann? Tatsächlich versorgt der Wasserfall uns mir ein paar Einheiten, später finden wir noch weitere Quellen und Brunnen, die wir nutzen können, um genügend Quellwasser zur Verfügung zu haben.

Weiter geht es nach West-Castele, wo das allgemeine Sammeln weitergeht.

„Castele ist wirklich schön, findest du nicht auch?", meint Flutter irgendwann.

Ich nicke. Überall Wiesen und Bäche, bunte Blumen und sichere Stadtmauern. „Kein Wunder, dass die Leute hier so glücklich sind."

Im Einkaufsviertel klappern wir die verschiedenen Läden ab und verkaufen alles, was wir nicht mehr benötigen (zum Glück, da meine Tasche langsam unerträglich schwer geworden ist). Sogar Fizz' Aal bringen wir an den Mann, aber wir bekommen ja immer bei Pam Abendbrot. Ich hoffe nur, dass Fizz es nie erfährt… Schließlich überlege ich sogar, meine alte Kleidung zu verkaufen, da ich nun ja in Alchemistenrobe herumlaufe, aber Flutter bremst mich und meint, dass es gut ist, einmal Wechselkleidung im Schrank zu haben, falls meine gewaschen werden muss oder kaputtgeht oder oder.

Ich nicke dankbar für ihre Weitsicht und verkaufe meine Kleidung nicht.

Wir haben nun so viel Geld, dass wir uns im Handwerkerviertel die beiden Gelben Steine leisten können, doch für den Blauen fehlen uns noch über 200 Dosh!

„Und was machen wir nun?", frage ich und sehe hinauf in den rosafarbenen Abendhimmel. „Es dämmert schon." Man könnte natürlich auch einfach morgen weiter sammeln und suchen und verkaufen, doch ich habe den Ehrgeiz an mich selbst, meine Sache so gut und auch so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Ich habe es mir heute Morgen vorgenommen gehabt und dann will ich es jetzt auch zu Ende bringen!

„Wie wär's denn", überlegt Flutter, „wenn wir erstmal anfangen zu brauen und dann die Tränke, die wir nicht mehr brauchen, verkaufen?"

Ich starre sie einen Moment erstaunt an. „Du bist genial, Flutter!", meine ich schließlich und der kleine Schmetterling scheint zu leuchten vor Freude.

Wir gehen zurück zur Bibliothek und ins Labor, wo ich mir alle Zutaten zurechtlege, meinen Kolben heraushole – und endlich beginne, wie eine richtige Alchemistin zu arbeiten. Es brodelt und köchelt und ich bin so konzentriert, wie es nur geht. Alles läuft wie am Schnürchen, bis mir auf einmal etwas auffällt.

„Verdammt!", rufe ich und lese mir noch einmal die Liste mit den Aufträgen durch.

„Was ist los?", will Flutter wissen, die sich die Zeit damit vertrieben hat, das Labor genauer zu erforschen.

„Ich hab mich verlesen", jammere ich. „Ich brauche pro Ausdauertrank 2x Vitalkraut! Das heißt, mir fehlen nun 3…" Ich seufze schwer – solche Dinge stören mich gewaltig, besonders wenn es mir so wichtig ist, meine Arbeit perfekt zu machen.

„Dann müssen wir die restlichen Kräuter eben nachher nachkaufen", erwidert Flutter beruhigend und ihre Flügel streichen tröstend über meine Wange.

Ich nicke ein paar Mal und begebe mich wieder an den Kolben. „Danke", murmele ich nach einer Weile.

„Keine Ursache."

Der Rest funktioniert weiterhin wunderbar und ein Trank nach dem anderen, die Gegenmittel, Bomben und andere Gegenstände werden fertiggestellt.

Beaker gibt mir zwischendurch den Tipp, dass, wenn ich eine _gute_ Mini-Bombe herstelle, sie auch für den Auftrag für eine normale Bombe zählt. Somit kann ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen und Zutaten und Zeit sparen.

Nun gebe ich noch mehr mein Bestes – und erstelle eine gute Bombe. Wir brauchen ja das Geld.

Erneut schaue ich auf meine Liste. „Ich werd verrückt", murmele ich. „2x Lederband fehlt mir auch noch." Ich atme tief ein und aus, um nicht wütend auf mich selbst zu werden. Das nächste Mal muss ich aber wirklich genauer arbeiten!

In diesem Moment kommt Professor Flamel herein. „Na, wie geht's voran?", fragt er gutmütig.

Ich zeige ihm nervös meine Ergebnisse und er betrachtet sie prüfend.

„Hmm, hmm, hmm", macht er nickend. Dann auf einmal springt er auf und ruft: „Genug!"

Erschrocken blicke ich ihn an. Genug? Genug wovon? Bin ich so schlecht, dass ich keine Alchimistin mehr sein darf?

Doch er erklärt schnell, dass meine Arbeit so gut ist, dass er mich schon zu einem Lehrling machen kann, obwohl mir noch ein paar Punkte von der Liste fehlen.

Ich bin überglücklich und jubele zusammen mit Flutter, die aufgeregt um meinen Kopf herumfliegt.

„Ja, ja", brummt der Professor und wir beruhigen uns wieder. Er gibt mir eine neue Liste mit Rezepten, die ich nun herstellen darf und kann, und ich überfliege sie übermütig. „Hast du eigentlich schon einen jungen Alchemisten namens Petri kennengelernt?", fragt er mich plötzlich.

Ich schüttele mit dem Kopf.

„Naja, vielleicht bald. Ein wirklich netter Junge, treibt sich oft in Port Puerto herum."

Ich nicke kurz und nehme mir vor, ihn ausfindig zu machen und mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn ich jemals nach Port Puerto kommen. Vielleicht kennt Fizz ihn ja?

Zur Belohnung für meinen nächsten Rang schenkt Beaker mir einen Lebenstrank. „Ich hoffe nicht, dass du ihn brauchen wirst", sagt er ernst. „Aber für den Notfall…"

„Danke", lächele ich ehrlich. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass er so an mich denkt.

„Und was machen wir als nächstes?", will Flutter schließlich wissen.

Obwohl ich eine Liste an neuen Aufgaben zur Verfügung habe und sofort mit ihr anfangen könnte, will ich zuerst meine alten Aufträge abschließen. In meinen Augen muss man erst das eine Projekt abgeschlossen haben, bevor man ein neues beginnen darf. „Lass uns zum Marktplatz gehen und alles Unnötige verkaufen."

Der Schmetterling nickt und setzt sich wieder auf meinen Hals. Draußen ist die Dämmerung schon weit vorangeschritten; kein Wunder, dass sie langsam müde wird.

Bei den Händlern auf dem Marktplatz können wir gut das meiste unserer gerade neu angefertigten Sachen verkaufen. Teilweise erzielen unsere Werke sogar hohe Preise; besonders die Brille kann teuer verkauft werden! Am Ende besitze ich plötzlich so viel Geld wie noch nie zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben: über 3000 Dosh! „Das reicht auf jeden Fall für die restlichen Zutaten", sage ich und gehe zum Handwerkerviertel.

Flutter scheint ebenso geschockt zu sein wie ich über unseren plötzlichen Geldsegen; so still habe ich sie bisher selten erlebt.

Bei den Handwerkern kaufen wir endlich den Blauen Stein, das restliche Vitalkraut und das Lederband. Auf dem Rückweg treffen wir erneut auf Fizz.

„Und habt ihr alles zusammenbekommen?", fragt sie grinsend.

Ich nicke. „Danke für deinen Tipp mit dem Verkaufen."

„Sylva ist zum Lehrling aufgestiegen!", ruft Flutter auf einmal – ich habe schon geglaubt, sie wäre eingeschlafen…

„Flutter!", zische ich und werde rot. Ich mag es nicht zu prahlen.

Aber Fizz scheint das nicht zu stören. Stattdessen jubelt sie laut und umarmt mich erneut. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Muss wohl ein neuer Rekord sein – du hast doch erst heute damit angefangen!"

Ich bedanke mich peinlich berührt für ihr Lob und will am liebsten schnell weiter – so viel Rummel bekommt mir nicht.

„Hast du eigentlich schon dein Spezialgebiet gefunden?", fragt sie dann.

„Spezialgebiet?"

„Na, so wie Flamel am liebsten Bomben macht."

„Ach so, nein, noch nicht."

„Das wirst du bestimmt schon bald feststellen. Meins ist Accessoires. Weißt du, wie man bessere Ringe herstellt?"

Ich verneine.

„Werde besser in Alchemie", lacht sie.

Ich blinzele kurz verdutzt, dann lache ich mit. Diese Seite kenne ich von Fizz noch gar nicht, aber sie gefällt mir.

Wir verabschieden uns von ihr und gehen zurück zum Labor.

„Musstest du ihr das sofort erzählen?", zische ich Flutter zu, als wir außer Hörweite sind.

„Wieso denn nicht?" Ich stelle mir vor, wie der Schmetterling mit den Schultern zuckt. „Sie hätte es doch sowieso bald erfahren."

Ich erwidere nichts; ich habe gerade keine Lust zu diskutieren.

Im Labor erstelle ich schnell noch die restlichen Tränke und Gegenstände von der alten Liste und tausche schließlich den Wissenschaftskolben gegen meinen aus, da er besser ist. Jetzt kann ich mit etwas brauen, das ich selbst hergestellt habe!

Zum Schluss zeige ich meine neuesten Werke Professor Flamel, der in einer Ecke sitzt und in einem dicken Buch liest.

Er nickt sie ab, scheint zufrieden zu sein, und wir wünschen ihm und Beaker eine Gute Nacht.

Als wir Pams Haus erreichen, ist es schon dunkel draußen. Wir essen mit ihr zu Abendbrot und Flutter erzählt aufgeregt, was wir heute alles erlebt haben; offenbar hat sie ihre Kraftreserven in den letzten zwei Stunden wieder ein wenig aufgetankt… Wenn ich nur so viel Energie zur Verfügung hätte…

Oben in meinem Zimmer verfasse ich noch schnell einen Brief an meine Mutter und meinen Bruder, berichte ihnen von meinen ersten Tagen in Castele und dass ich schon aufgestiegen bin. Darauf habe ich gewartet, da ich ihnen erst schreiben wollte, wenn ich den nächsten Rang erreicht habe, um etwas vorzeigen zu können. Auch von Flutter und Fizz berichte ich, damit sie sich keine Sorge um mich machen müssen. Und dass ich sie vermisse…

„Ich bring kurz den Brief zum Briefkasten", teile ich Flutter mit.

„Bis gleich", murmelt sie. Sie liegt schon auf dem Kissen und als ich von der Post wiederkomme, ist sie bereits eingeschlafen.

Es ist wirklich ein aufregender Tag gewesen.


	7. I,7 - Bewohnern helfen

Kapitel 7 – Bewohnern helfen

Für den heutigen Tag beschließen Flutter und ich, dem zweiten Teil der Alchemie zu folgen und den Bewohnern der Stadt zu helfen. Anschließend, da der Schmetterling es sich wünscht, wollen wir zum Zunftbüro gehen.

Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück mit Pam treten wir vor das Haus und genießen die frische Morgenluft.

„Und, wie gehen wir nun am besten vor?", will Flutter wissen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir einmal durch die Stadt gehen, alle Wünsche einsammeln und sie hinterher abarbeiten."

„Klingt gut", stimmt sie zu und wir beginnen unseren Weg.

Nach einer Weile treffen wir auf Rupert.

„Hey Sylva!", ruft er und läuft zu uns.

„Hallo, Rupert", erwidere ich. Ich überlege, ob ich ihn nach seinem Glück fragen soll, entscheide mich aber dagegen, falls die Antwort negativ ausfällt. Ich muss dem armen Kerl seine Tollpatschigkeit ja nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du schon ein Lehrling geworden bist", meint er grinsend.

Ich nicke und frage mich, woher er das so schnell erfahren hat. Eigentlich kommt dafür nur Fizz in Frage…

„Hier für dich!", ruft er dann und holt aus seiner Tasche einen Eisenbarren.

Ich nehme das schwere Ding entgegen. „Ähm… danke", erwidere ich verwundert. Was für ein seltsames Geschenk.

Doch Rupert lacht und erklärt, dass man Eisenbarren zum Schmieden von Ringen benötigt.

„Ah, super", sage ich nun mit mehr Elan. Ja, jetzt verstehe ich das Geschenk – und es ist wirklich praktisch, wenn auch ein wenig unhandlich.

Wir verabschieden uns von ihm, Flutter wünscht ihm noch „Viel Glück!"…, und wir suchen weiter nach Wünschen, sowie Zutaten, wann immer wir welche finden. Falls wir letztere nicht gebrauchen können, können wir sie immerhin verkaufen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich manche Aufträge gar nicht lohnen", meint Flutter, nachdem wir mit einer Frau gesprochen haben, die sich ein paar Eier wünscht und uns dafür eine Kanne Milch geben möchte…

Ich nicke. „Da stimme ich dir zu – aber ich vermute, dass das eben zum Leben hier dazugehört."

Flutter überlegt einen Moment, dann nickt sie ebenfalls. „In Ordnung. Wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir da eben durch."

Ich lache leise. Wenn sie es so formuliert, klingt es, als würde uns etwas Schreckliches bevorstehen, dabei verteilen wir lediglich Güter und bekommen dafür andere, die bisweilen auch weniger wertvoll sein können. Und wir bringen den Menschen Freude.

Als wir die Stadt einmal umrundet haben und wieder an unserem Ausgangspunkt (vor Pams Haus) angelangt sind, haben wir folgenden Aufträge eingesammelt:

 _-3x Schlaf-Gegenmittel_

 _-10x Eier_

 _-5x Kohl_

 _-5x Castele-Karausche_

 _-4x Grasland-Honig_

 _-1x Königsgrashüpfer_

 _-5x Kuhmilch_

 _-5x Waldpilze_

 _-5x Schlafpulver_

Außerdem müssen wir noch _5x Karottchen_ und _10x Banditen_ besiegen.

Von diesen Dingen haben wir schon ein paar Pilze, ein wenig Honig, eine Milch und ein paar Eier in unserer Tasche. Daher begeben Flutter und ich uns nun auf die Suche nach dem Rest. Das meiste finden wir in der näheren Umgebung, einiges auch auf der Östlichen Grasebene (wie den Königsgrashüpfer zum Beispiel), anderes kaufen wir auch ein. Die Karottchen kann ich besiegen, doch die Banditen sind noch immer zu schwer für mich (zumal ich noch keine Zeit gehabt habe, mir eine andere Waffe zu suchen…). Im Labor braue ich das Schlaf-Gegenmittel einfach selbst.

Insgesamt ist es ein elendes hin und her Gerenne und Gesuche. Selbst Flutter bittet zwischendurch nach einer Pause und wir setzen uns auf einen Steg ans Wasser.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das nächste Mal nicht alles an einem Tag machen", schlägt sie vor. „Sondern immer nebenbei, wenn es gerade passt."

„Ja, vielleicht", erwidere ich nur, denn es entspricht nicht meiner Natur, etwas nur nebenbei zu erledigen: Entweder ich fokussiere mich auf eine Sache und dann gebe ich mein Bestes, um sie ordentlich zum Abschluss zu bringen, oder ich lasse es von Anfang an bleiben. Aber diese ewigen Wünsche könnte man vielleicht wirklich im Vorbeigehen erledigen…

Schließlich können wir alle Aufträge ausführen (bis auf die Banditen, und das Schlafpulver und den Kohl, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, woher ich das bekommen soll und ich noch keine Zeit gehabt habe, dies in der Bibliothek herauszufinden). Ich bin mit dem Ertrag zufrieden und da Flutter sich nicht beschwert, vermute ich, dass es ihr ebenso geht.

„Gehen wir jetzt zum Zunftbüro, bitte?!", ruft sie aufgeregt.

Ich schmunzle über diese Begeisterung, etwas so Mundanes wie ein Zunftbüro besichtigen zu wollen. „Ja, können wir machen."

Mittlerweile ist die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen, doch das Zunftbüro hat noch immer geöffnet. Der Zunftmeister begrüßt mich sogleich und beglückwünscht mich, dass ich anscheinend in meinem neuen Leben angekommen sei.

Da fliegt Flutter von meinem Hals und schaut sich das Zimmer an.

„Oh nein!", ruft der Meister erschrocken. „Jetzt haben wir auch noch ein Ungezieferproblem hier! Warten Sie einen Augenblick, ich hole schnell das Pestizid!"

„Ich bin kein Ungeziefer!", entrüstet sich der Schmetterling. „Ich heiße Flutter!"

Der Zunftmeister sieht mich irritiert an. „Sylva, haben Sie die Stimme auch gehört?"

Ich rolle mit den Augen. Wie oft muss ich das noch erleben, dass die Menschen Flutter kennenlernen und dabei der Meinung sind, ihren Verstand verloren zu haben…?

„Ich war das", beharrt Flutter. „Bitte nicht sprühen", ergänzt sie noch schnell ängstlich.

Der Meister ist sichtlich geschockt. Dann geht ihm etwas auf. „Diese Stimme kenn ich doch… Die war doch vorgestern auf dem Marktplatz…"

Nachdem wir ihm über den sprechenden Schmetterling und den Streit auf dem Marktplatz aufgeklärt haben, erzählt er uns, wofür man das Zunftbüro nutzen kann. Hier kann man sein Leben so häufig ändern, wie man will, sowie größere Beute, die man macht, beim Prämienbeamten gegen eine gute Belohnung (Geld und anderes Nützliches) abgeben. Ähnlich wie ein Kopfgeldjäger.

„Was könnte den ein gutes Leben für mich sein?", will Flutter irgendwann wissen.

Während ich mir ein Lachen verkneife, überlegt der Zunftmeister angestrengt. „Hmmm. Ein Leben für einen Schmetterling? Vielleicht das Zuckerwasserleben?"

„Gibt es das wirklich!?", ruft Flutter und ihr Ton verrät, dass sie große Augen macht.

Jetzt lache ich wirklich.

„Nein, leider nicht", erwidert der Zunftmeister. Er scheint zu träumen, denn er murmelt: „Ich wäre gern ein Schmetterling… Denn mein Leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken…" Zum Schluss schenkt er uns noch _3x Mini-Bombe_ (die wir vermutlich verkaufen werden, oder Flamel zum Geburtstag schenken können…) und wir bedanken uns.

„Viel Glück euch noch", verabschiedet sich der Zunftmeister mit einem Winken. „Und Ihnen, Sylva, besonders viel in Ihrem neuen Leben."

Ich nicke dankend und wir verlassen das Zunftbüro.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause und in das Dachbodenzimmer erzählt Flutter ununterbrochen vom Tag. „… Und die Grasebene ist so riesig, nicht wahr? So majestätisch! Nicht, wie König Erik."

„Flutter!", zische ich erschrocken und blicke mich um, doch niemand scheint uns gehört zu haben.

„Ja, ja", macht der Schmetterling und berichtet weiter.

Wir gehen nach einem schnellen Abendessen zu Bett und ich lösche die Kerze.

„Wäre es nicht toll, wenn etwas Aufregendes passieren würde, so wie unser eigener Meteorschauer zum Beispiel?", fragt Flutter müde. Sie liegt bereits auf meinem Kissen und schläft fast.

Ich runzele die Stirn über diesen Einfall, doch erwidere lachend: „Also ich hab schon genug Aufregung mit meiner Ausbildung und den ganzen Aufgaben der Leute und all den Orten, die du sehen möchtest."

„Okay", meint Flutter nur noch, dann ist sie eingeschlafen.

Ich bin noch einen Moment wach, lasse den Tag Revue passieren, und dabei fällt mir plötzlich auf, dass ich Fizz heute gar nicht gesehen habe. Seltsam: Ich kenne sie erst seit zwei Tagen und schon fällt es mir auf, wenn ich sie nicht sehe…


	8. (Übersetzungen)

Übersetzungen:

Animal Claws = Tierkrallen

Animal Droppings = Tierkot

Animal Fang = Tierfangzahn

Antidote Berries = Gegenmittel-Beeren

Antistun Berries = Antistarre-Beeren

Artisans' District = Handwerkerviertel

Big Egg = Großes Ei

Blue Stone = Blauer Stein

Bounty = Beute

Bounty Clerk = Prämienbeamte

Bronze Dagger = Bronzener Dolch

Carrotys = Karottchen

Castele Bloom = Castele-Blume

Castele Copper = Castele-Kupfer

Castele Crucian = Castele-Karausche

Castele General Goods = Casteles Allgemeinwaren

Castele Shopping District = Castele-Einkaufsviertel

Charm = Zauberkette

Claw Necklace = Krallen-Kette

Cureweed = Kurierkraut

Dangerous Object = Gefährliches Objekt

Doom Stone = Verdammnisstein

East Castele = Ost-Castele

East Grassy Plains = Östliche Grasebene

Elderwood = Elderwald

Fine Feather = Feine Feder

Fledgling = Anfänger

Grassland Honey = Grassland-Honig

Grassy Plains = Grasebenen

Green Gel = Grünes Gel

Grilled Eel = Gegrillter Aal

Guild Master = Zunftmeister

Guild Office = Zunftbüro

Haniwa Cave = Haniwa-Höhle

Healweed = Heilkraut

Hero = Held

HP Potion = Heiltrank

Iron Ingot = Eisenbarren

Leather String = Lederband

Legend = Legende

Life Cure = Lebenstrank

Lucky Charm = Glückszauber-Kette

Master = Meister

Material Wonders = Materialwunder

Mini Bomb = Mini-Bombe

Minty Ore = Minzgestein

Mt Snowpeak = (Berg) Schneespitze

Novice = Novize

Poison Antidote = Gift-Gegenmittel

Request = Aufgabe

Round Specs = Runde Brille

Royal Grasshopper = Königsgrashüpfer

Science Flask = Wissenschaftskolben

SP Potion = Ausdauertrank

Spring Water = Quellwasser

South Castele = Süd-Castele

Sleep Antidote = Schlaf-Gegenmittel

Sleep Powder = Schlafpulver

Storage Room = Abstellraum

String = Band

Stun Antidote = Starre-Gegenmittel

Suspicious Object = Auffälliges Objekt

Vitalweed = Vitalkraut

Wakeup Berries = Aufwach-Beeren

Yellow Stone = Gelber Stein


End file.
